Elena and Hiccup, The Legend of the Night Fury
by M. B. Carver
Summary: AU. Elena, a girl raised by Jaquins wants to prove to her family she can be a great queen. Hiccup, a boy from a small town wishes to live up to his parents. In a journey to prove themselves, fate comes to bring each other together and reveal what they truly need. (ElenaXHiccup)
1. The future Queen of Vallestrella part 1

**Chapter 1, The future Queen of Vallestrella**

Elena swung swiftly through the jungle. She leaped high into the air and gabbed a branced above, swinging herself over to the next tree.

"Wooohoooo!" She cried out as she few swiftly through the air.

Elena land in the canopy of the tree, she wasted very little time to rest and regain herself. She continued climbing up the tree, where she came perched over the highest branch. Elena looked out over the jungle. It was early in the morning, the valley was still dark. But she could just make out the red and orange rim over the horizon.

Elena has lived within the valley for twelve years. Though it wasn't the jungle where she lived, but rather a place known a Vallestrella. A realm who's doorway is said to have been hidden within the depths of the mountains to the south and is home to a mystical creature known as the Jaquin. A creature part Jaguar, part macaw. It was them who had found Elena alone in the jungle when she was but six years old many years ago. And who had taken in the girl and raised her as their own.

She was now seventeen years old, slender with a very sharp face with rosy cheeks and such red lips. Her hair hair long and a dark shade of brown, made into a ponytail, wore a dress fashioned by the light blue and yellow spotted fur and feathers of a Jaquin and had a leather strapped belt around her wait to hold a gold scepter with a light blue diamond on the very top.

"Princess Elena!" A voice called from above.

Elena looked back and saw her friend Migs, a yellow and orange spotted Jaquin flying right above her.

"Please, it's too early for this."

Elena grinning so conspiring at the winged cat.

"Come on, migs." She said.

"Lighten up, have a little fun!"

Elena turned and leaped from the branch of the tree. For a time she soured through the air before grabbing hold of nearby vine and began swinging off into the jungle.

"Princess Elena!" Migs called out again.

He groaned and rolled his eyes before he flew after her.

From vine after vine, branch after branch she flew further off into the jungle as she was being pursued by who was still hot on her trail.

"Hey, big sis!"

She gazed to her left and saw her two younger brother Skylar, a yellow fur and blue spots and Neko, who also had yellow fur but with green spots.

"Bet we can fly all the way to the other end before you." Neko playfully challenged the princess.

"That a challenge?" Elena asked, raising an eye brow as she grinned.

"You know it, sis." Skyler insisted.

"Oh, your on!" Elena said, taking on the challenge.

Right at that moment, another Jaquins who's fur was

"Hey, you all having a race?" She asked.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Well I want in." Luna said.

"Only if you can keep up!" Skylar said, before he few off straight into the jungle.

Elena swung after him. As she came to the next vine, she released her grip of the tree rope and flew over to the next vine. For a time she soured along through the jungle with her brother and friend, coming to the point where her speed came to surpass them both.

"See you both at the finish line!" She called to them, looking back at the two.

"Hey!" Skylar said.

As she turned back and faced to what lies ahead, she saw a tree approaching fast in her path. With the most swift of reflexes, she pulled herself up on the vine and leaped up before grabbed hold a branch and swung herself down to the next branch below. She landed upon her bear feet with ease upon the straggling branch and continued to run along the branch all the way to the edge. It was there that she once more jumped and leaped through the air for only a short time. When it came to be the moment she began to descend, the Jaquin that followed from her left swooped in from underneath and caught in the nick of time.

The two then flew up above the trees, the jaquin let out a cheer of triumph to the young women.

"And it's a tie!" He announced, stopping in mid air as he turned to look at her.

Elena chuckled along with Skyler.

"But I almost had you there." He insisted.

"Almost little brother, but I'm still the fastest." Elena playfully insisted.

Since Elena came to be adopted by King Verogo and Queen Mariana, she became an older sister to two younger brothers born some time apart. The first being Skyler who was also to be the first child born with the blood of his father and mother. Four years after came Neko who was the third addition to the litter. The three grew up together as close as any siblings, with such love and care for one another. They played with days on end, even if it meant being reckless and going against the rules placed by their parents.

Both Neko and Luna flew up from behind the two. So too did Migs who had just caught up with them.

"Elena, Skyler, Neko!" He said flying up to them.

"If it's all the same, I think it's time we should be getting back to the gateway."

"And miss a chance to see the Night Fury?" Neko said.

"No way!"

"Migs, it's fine. There's nobody's around to see us." Elena said.

"Yeah Migs, lighten up." Meko said, flying upside down behind Migs.

The yellow and orange spotted Jaquin sighted and shook his head.

"Need I remind you we're not suppose to be out here?" Migs said

"What will your parents say when they find out we used the portal without permission... Again?"

Elena simply rolled her eyes, shaking her head so amusingly. It was so typical of Migs, to be so uptight and serious about everything. He valued the rules and laws of Vallestrella the same as their father, something which his three cubs tended to bend more times then often.

"It's still early, Migs." Skyler insisted.

"Mother and Father are still asleep. We'll be back long before they even know we've been gone."

"You said that a hundred times before." Migs stated, squinted his eyes.

"And over a hundred times we've ended up standing before King Verogo."

"You seriously need too relax, Migs." Luna said.

"Your gonna get your feathers in a ruffle."

"Hey guys, look!" Meko said, pointing high to the darken sky above.

The five gazed up to the still presently dark blue sky above, where high to where the stars twinkled they saw a small path of the small lights being blocked for an instant. A blackened shadow of a winged creature hurtled across the sky like a shooting star. All the while there came sudden bursts of light being spat by it, which flew ahead of it and exploded just as the creature passed through it.

Elena glanced with both her eyes and mouth gaping wide open upon her face, basking in amazement at the sight. The Night fury has always been a tale she had heard when she was little, when she came to live with the Jaquins. It was said that through the generations, a creature called the Night Fury would fly high above the valley. It was a beast unlike any other and had never been seen by any. No human or Jaquin for that matter had ever came faced to face with the beast before, never to see what it appeared to be outside of the sight then what the five were witnessing at this moment of time.

"Wow!" Meko said.

"Did you guys see that?"

"It's kind of hard not to see it, Neko." Migs insisted.

"Man, that is so cool." Neko said.

It was then that the Night Fury flew off into the far horizon, where the morning sun was already starting to rise.

"Alright, can we get going now?" Migs asked, turning to Elena and Skyler.

While there was still the same paranoia Migs was associated with, she did feel that he had a point. It was probably best if they were to return to the gateway of Vallestella. Sunrise was already soon to commence and their parents were to wake up just as well.

"Well, maybe it's time we should head back." Elena insisted on the matter.

"It's already passed sunrise."

Meko in turn groan, frowning as he then bowed his head.

"Thank you, princess Elena." Migs said, nodding his head to her.

However that was when she grinned, squinting her eyes before glanced down at Skyler. He in turn did the same back to him.

"But that doesn't mean we can't race all of you back!" He announced, before he bolted passed Migs.

The yellow Jaquin was sent into a spinning vortex, stopping right to where he was facing the direction they had gone.

"Last one there is a rotten Anoki berry!" She called back to him, Meko and Luna.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Meko said, before he took after them.

Luna was quick to follow, leaving Migs to sigh and groan before he chased after them.

* * *

Elena and Skyler flew up to a wide cave entrance embedded in a mountain nearby and swooped inside. The others followed right after, entering the cave like bees returning to their hive after gathering nectar. As Skyler set down upon his four paws, they turned back to the others who landed behind them.

"We win again!" Elena announced to them, raising her arm up in the air triumphantly.

"No fair!" Meko complained.

"You guys got a head start."

"Well you gotta be quicker next time, Meko." Skyler insisted to his younger brother.

"Gotta be ready for whatever comes."

"I hate to interrupt but can we please just open the portal now?" Migs said.

"Alright, alright," Skyler said, turning from him.

Elena and Skyler turned to the cave wall behind them, where they came faced with the face a Jaquin carved in the stone. Skyler placed his paw upon the middle of the cave, where the floor which outlined the paw print then lit up. The mouth of the stoned Jaquin opened wide to reveal hidden swirling portal.

"Hang on, big sis!" Skyler said, spreading out his wings.

He then took off and zipped right into the open portal.

* * *

The five friends came out the other end of the portal, entering back into their home of Vallestrella, the hidden realm of the Jaquins. They soured high in an orange sky, with a few clouds drift above. Elena looked below to a land covered with jungle, clearing grass fields with ravines crossing through them. All the while she could see pea-bunnies in the fields with Velociervos who raced through the clearing as fast as a cheetah in the savannah. Faringo's who were grazing right before the moment the five flew above them, to which they gazed up at them.

Elena looked back ahead and saw a stone castle right ahead, passed a long stretching blue bridge over the river. The kingdom which in time she would rule in a matter of wings which were to soon follow in suit.

They flew over to the castle and entered into the main hallway of the throne room, to which seemed to be deserted at the moment. One of which the three siblings had counted on being.

Shyler came to land upon the marble floor below, to which Elena turned herself to one side and slid of her brother's back. The two looked to Migs and Luna, who landed beside them.

"It looks empty." Elena said, looking about the throne room.

"See Migs?" Skyler asked.

"I told you we would make it back in time."

As he, Elena, Meko and Luna walked into the throne room, Migs stood there where he stood and gazed about the hallway. He found it to be very convenient for them to have arrived right at the time when the castle hall was completely deserted.

"I don't know." Migs said, as he moved along with them.

"It seems quiet, as in too quiet. Usually there would be a few Jaquins "

"I'm sure it's fine, Migs." Elena insisted, looking back at him.

"Yeah, can't you just admit that we actually pulled it off this time?" Neko said, before he flew up and landed upon the throne.

"Besides, when Elena's queen we won't have to worry about getting back on time. We can go out for as long as we want."

"Is that so?"

Meeko was stunned for a moment, his eyes gaping wide open. Both Elena, Skyler, Migs and Luna were also frozen in place, stunned upon hearing the voice which was all too familiar to them. They looked up to the Balcony above where they saw the king as well as Elena, Skyler and Meeko's father, King Verogo, a black furred Jaquin with blue and green wings.

He stared down at his three cubs, Migs and Luna with squinting eyes and a frown upon his face. All the while they stared up at him very nervously.

"Dad... hey." Neko said, grinning.

Migs glanced to Elena, who simply gave the same nervous smile as her younger brother.

The Jaquin leaped from the balcony and flew down to his throne. Meko in turned jumped of the throne just as it was that his father landed upon it. As he stood up, he gazed to the five friends.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a very authoritarian voice.

"Uh, nowhere, papa." Elena insisted.

"We were just out for a fly around the kingdom?"

"Yeah." Skyler insisted upon her sister's claim.

Verogo raised his eye brow to his middle son, groaning.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Because I was informed by the Guard of five Jaquins using the gateway. You wouldn't happened to have seen them, Have you?"

"Uh..." Elena said, trying to think of what to say.

She glanced to Migs who stared sternly to her.

King Verogo sighed and shook his head, turning from the five friends. Such undisciplined actions from his three cubs had not gone unnoticed by the king. They were known to commit to such things in the past, despite such warning and discipline from him.

"How many times must you three disregard my wishes before you listen?"

"I would just like to say your majesty that I had nothing to do with this." Migs insisted.

"I told them this wasn't a good idea, but they-"

King Varogo glanced to Migs, growling in response.

"Silence!" He demanded.

It was as he was commanded that the yellow fur Jaquin was then silenced right then and turned away, uttering no further words to the king.

"I have told you all time and time again how dangerous it is to venture outside of Vallestrella. But my own cubs still defy me in such a way. Has it ever dawned on you both of the dangers you would have put yourselves and your sister in?"

Skyler and Neko bowed their heads as they frowned. Elena looked to her two brothers. She felt that he father was unfairly taking it out on them. While it was true they were responsible for most of the trouble they had gotten in the past, the blame wasn't all to be on them this time. She was in on this small excursion from Vallestella. She was just as eager as they were to see the Night Fury for herself.

Therefore she was just as fault as they were. Though she also felt that her brothers had taken the fall way too much. It was her turn.

Elena turned to her Jaquin father.

"Papa, please. This is my fault" Elena stated stepping up to her father.

"I was the one who suggested we enter into the human world."

Verogo groaned and shook his head to his heir and adopted daughter, shamed by her actions. He knew well that she knew better then this and that he had taught her so. Yet still she and her brothers behave like their cubs. Always failing to listen or obey the rules all for the sake of having fun.

"Elena, what have I told you about the rules of Vallestrella?" He said.

"I know, papa." she insisted to her foster father.

"You are the future queen." He explained to her.

"And,as such it is your duty to follow and respect the rules. Otherwise what good are the rules if you no one follows them? Have I taught you nothing?"

"Oh, Verogo, must you be so hard on them?"

The two looked back up to the balcony, to which they saw the Queen of the Jaquins and her mother, Mariana gazing down at them. She was a bit shorter compared to that of her mate, with dark blue fur and white spots.

"Mama." Elena said.

Mariana spread out her white feathered wings and flew down to her family, landing beside her king.

"Your forgetting something, Verogo. I found Elena in that same world you forbid her to go."

Elena smiled graciously to her Jaquin mother, appreciating her defense for her and her brothers. She always knew that her foster mother could be counted upon, after all she was more understanding then their father. Although she also understood that the rules and laws were sacred and needed to be respected.

"I know well that she came from that world, my love." Verogo explained, knowing well of what had happened upon that very night.

"But as future queen, the only world she must be concerned about is Vallestella."

"I understand the rules, Papa." Elena insisted, stepping before her foster parents.

"I didn't mean to disobey you, we just wanted to go see the Night Fury."

"The Night Fury?" Verogo said.

"Yeah, you should have see it, dad." Meko said as he came up beside Elena.

"It flew right over up. It was so fast it was like..."

Meko flew up in and the air before he bolted forward and sun around in a circle before he landed back down beside his older sister. The sight of which came to make their mother smile and chuckle at her youngest son.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was so cool." Meko insisted further.

"And did you get a better look at the creature then everyone else?" Verogo asked, raising an eye brow.

Elena glanced to Meko, who looked back up at her. They then looked back at Skyler, Migs and Luna, who only gave the same bleak expression as them.

"Well no, but..."

"Ah, so this excursion has all been what it was to others." The Jaquin king proclaimed.

"What the tale has told to all of you proved to be so and none has seen the beast up close."

"They were just curious, Verogo." Mariana proclaimed.

"That is besides the point, Mariana." Verago stated.

It was then that he turned and looked upon the five friends one final time, his eyes squinting and frown upon his face. Seeing that he was unable to place his trust in any of them, he was forced to resort to certain actions.

"Since you three have proven you can't be trusted with your own safety and well being, i'm afraid you have left me not choice. As of today, this will be the last time any of you venture on your little excursions. Skyler, Neko, you both shall endure guardian training with Chief Zephyr."

"Guardian training?" Skyler said, turning to Neko who looked back at him frowning.

It was then that Elena tried to speak up to her Jaquin father.

"But Papa, we-"

"And as for you, Elena," He said, turning his attention to his adopted daughter.

"You are not to leave Vallestrella again. It is time that you take your responsibilities seriously. Just as serious as me and your mother take them."

Elena in turn frowned and bowed her head.

"Yes, papa." she then said to her Jaquin father.

Seeing the matter was settled, King Verogo turned away and spread his wings before he flew up into the air. Mariana only stood where she was as she looked upon her adopted daughter and saw how distressed she was upon the conversation. Already could she see that all the weight of being the next queen had started to weighing her down, as she was now forbidden from the world where she had came.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if anyone had any requests feel free to share and I look forward to hearing what you have to say.)**


	2. The future queen of Vallestrella part 2

As both the dawn and morning came to pass, Elena laid in the nest of her Jaquin family, leaning over the edge as she gazed out the entrance which overlooked all of Vallestrella. From outside, she could see many of the other Jaquins were flying about the kingdom. She sighed, laying her head over top her crossed arms. All the while she pondered over the drastic change her father had made to her life. Her two brothers were now being sent away for guardian training at Mooncliff with Chief Zephyr, something which had never happened before.

She, Skler and Nico were always together when they were younger, she couldn't recall a single day where they were apart. They played together in the very nest where she laid, often she taught them games which she played long ago when she lived with her true father in the human realm. Even to this day they still played and laugh like they did so long ago. Though as of now, those times of laughter and fun would become noting more but a distant memory. For now she would not see her brothers for so long, for they would instead spend their time guarding the lands of the outside world. They would rarely have anytime to see one another with the responsibilities they would be given and whenever they would be given the chance could not be determined.

It might as well be that they were going to kept apart forever.

As Elena continued to fret over this soon to pass occurrence, there came a sudden flash of light from behind the princess and suddenly there came a voice to follow soon after.

"Hey Elena!"

Elena rose up and looked back, where she saw her spirit animal Zuzo was floating along on his back.

"Phew we!" He said, before he looped around in a straight body formation.

"You would not believe the potential crisis I managed to help someone avoid today."

Elena sighed as she sat back against the nest, curling her legs up to her chest as she glanced away.

"That's great, Zuzo." she responded with little enthusiasm.

"Hey, why the long face?" Zuzo asked, leaning in.

The jaquin princess sighed as she gazed up at him.

"Papa is sending Nico and Skyler away to Mooncliff for Guardian training." Elena said, turning back to Zozu.

"Really?" Zuzo said, curiously.

"And why is that?"

"Well, he kind have caught us sneaking out to see the Night Fury." Elena explained.

"Now he thinks they're a bad influence on me and my status as future queen."

"Well you three have been breaking the rules a lot" The spirit animal pointed out.

"I did warn you a bunch of times it was a bad idea to go outside to the human realm."

Elena glanced away once more, having little desire to be lectured about the rules anymore then she had already. It was a sight which Zuzo had picked up right upon seeing it.

"Come on, cheer up, princess." He insisted upon the matter.

"After all, King Verago did hand pick you to be the queen of Vellestella. Those are very big paw prints your going to have to fill."

"I know it is." Elena insisted, getting up and walking passed Zuzo.

"But that shouldn't mean I should be kept away Skyler and Niko."

"I must admit that is a quite drastic decision." Zuzo agreed, knowing it to be too much in regards to punishment.

Elena walked to the middle of the nest before stopping and crossing her arms.

"I wish I could show Papa that I can be the responsible ruler he wants me to be." She proclaimed.

"So he doesn't have to send Sklyer and Neko away."

Zuzo flew passed the young jaquin princess and came faced with her.

"Hmm, I think I may have a suggestion for ya," He said, raising his right index finger.

Elena gazed up, curiously to her spirit animal.

"If you wanna prove to your papa that you can be responsible, I suggest that you tell him that you want to join the Guardians at the Mooncliff. Then all you got to do is do what your told and then you can set a good example fro your brothers"

"Join the Guardians?" Elena said to herself.

Elena lowered he gaze as she thought for a moment over Zuzo's suggestion. Within a mere instant she was stricken with realization of the possibilities this could bring. Not only would she be able to stay with her brothers, but she would also have a chance to prove herself to her father that she could be a noble queen, even with her brothers influence around her.

"Thats... that's a great idea!" She gasped, looking back to Zuzo.

"Me, Skyler and Neko don't have to be separated from each other and I can show Papa that I can be responsible. Zuzo, your a genius!"

"Glad I could help." Zuzo said, just before vanishing into thin air.

It was just after the moment when Zuzo had departed, that it was then that she heard the sound of flapping wings coming from behind. She turned back to the entrance where she saw her jaquin mother fly in and land in the nest with her.

"Elena." she said, as she approached her adopted daughter.

"Mama." Elena said, greeting her in return.

"I was just coming to see how you were doing." Mariana said.

"You father took your brothers to the gate, he's already sent word out to Chief Zephyr. I just thought you would want to say goodbye to them before they go."

"About that, mama." Elena said.

"I need to talk to papa."

"About what?" Mariana asked, curiously.

"I want to go too."

Upon hearing her adopted daughter, Mariana looked curiously to her.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to join the Chief Zephyr's Guardians with Skyler and Nico." Elena explained.

Her mother came to sigh and bow her head, trying to contemplate what Elena had said to her.

"Elena..." She said.

"Please mama." Elena pleaded to her Jaquin mother.

"You heard what Papa said this morning, he doesn't think I'm responsible enough to be queen. This could be my shot to prove to him that I can be what he wants me to be."

Mariana smiled and walked up before her daughter, admiring her daughters admiration and determination. However there was much more then what Elena thought.

"Elena, you have nothing to prove to your father." She said, coming up and nuzzled her side.

"He may be hard on you sometimes, but it's only because he wants what is best for you and your brothers."

"I know but..."

"But what?" Mariana asked again.

Elena had first let out a brief sigh before she spoke up to her mother.

"I want for Skyler and Nico to be there, when I'm crowned queen." Elena said.

"I don't want for papa to separated us."

When her daughter brought up her mate's intention with their family, Mariana frowned and bowed her head. Much like her daughter, she had little regards or any such form of agreement with her mates course of action. She had a great deal of respect and loyalty to Verago, but she couldn't find it in her heart to separate her three cubs. The times when they were young, when Skyler and Nico were just cubs, she loved watching the three play inside the nest where they stood inside. She had cherished them and would remember to the very day she would draw her final breath. And even so that Elena, Skyler and Nico were reckless with their choices, to just send her sons away to Moon cliff while Elena is kept here in Vallestrella, it seemed unfair to her litter.

Though in terms of Elena proving herself to be the queen who Verago wishes for her to be, her daughter had little to prove to her. She knew Elena would be the queen she would be expected to be, one with leadership and pride, but would also have a playful spirit toward all her subjects. Mariana believed that to be so. Yet even still Verago remained with little in his daughter. Perhaps joining her brother at the Mooncliff would be the oppertunity she need to convince the Jaquin king that his heir was indeed who he wanted her to be.

Convinced by her adopted daughter, she gazed up at Elena.

"Come." She said.

Elena gazed up to her mother, who turned around and positioned herself before her. She looked back and gestured her head for her to climb onto her back. The sight of which caused Elena to smile gleefully before she came up and climb onto Mariana's back.

"Hold on." Mariana advised before she spread her wings and flew outside the nest.

* * *

Skyler and Nico along with Migs and Luna stood behind their father, who was standing before the gateway of Vallestrella. The Jaquin King approached the stone where the paw print of a Jaquin was embedded upon it's surface, before he turned back to his two sons.

"When you reach the other side, one of Chief Zephyrs will be waiting for you." He explained to them.

"He or she will be you Navagerra, they will teach you all you need to know to be a Guardian. I expect for you to follow their directions and for you to do what is expected of you."

"We got it, dad." Skyler insisted.

Verago nodded his head rightful before he turned back to the portal.

"Wait." Nico called out.

"What about Elena, we should at least say goodbye to her first."

"Your Navagerra will already be waiting for you." Verago insisted.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't keep them waiting."

Nico frowned and bowed his head in disappointment. Knowing this was to be the last time in a long while that they would ever see them, he would miss his older sister very much. Skyler came up and put his wing over him, to which his young brother looked up to him.

"Don't worry, Mico," He said.

"We'll come back and visit."

It was then that Verago turned back to the Portal and placed his paw upon the paw print embedded in the stone, causing it to glow a bright orange. The gateway then lit up into a swirling vortex, opening a way to the world which lied beyond theirs. Verago turned back to his two sons.

"Skyler, Nico," He said.

"It's time."

"Good luck, guys." Luna said.

"You'll need it." Migs insisted.

Skyler nodded to the two before her turned and approached the portal alongside Meeko. Yet upon the moment of their departure.

"Wait!" A familiar voice called from above.

The two brothers stopped and looked back along with Migs, Luna and Verogo, gazing up too the sky they saw their mother flying in with Elena.

"Elena!" Nico called.

Mariana came down and landed behind her two sons, to which Elena got off her back and came up to them.

"I knew you'd make it."

"Of course I would, Meeko." She said, kneeling down to her younger brother.

"Skyler, Nico." Verogo said.

Elena turned and looked to her Jaquin father.

"Papa, wait!" she said as she stood up and came before him.

"I going too."

"I though I made it clear to you, Elena." Verogo said, feeling that his daughter did not heed his words.

"You are not to leave Vallestrella again."

"I know, papa." Elena insisted to her father.

"You said that I need to take the rules seriously like you and Mama. Which is why I think I think I should go with Skyler and Meeko to the Mooncliff."

Verogo raised an eye brow at his daughter, curious to what she meant.

"And just how will going to the moon cliff help you take the rules seriously, especially with your brothers?"

"You said it yourself, I can't be responsible around them." Elena explained to her father.

"Well this could my chance to prove to myself."

"Absolutely not." Verago stated bluntly.

"I made it clear to you that I you are not to leave Vallestella again."

"But you also made it clear to me that as queen, I never should allow myself to be misguided by those around me." Elena stated.

"Yes, and you've been lead misguided by your brothers time and time again." Verago insisted.

"Then let me try and do better." Elena queried with her father.

"I can do better, if you let me."

Verogo still was not phased by his daughter's words, for false promises had been made before. He had seen it much time with Skyler and Meeko, she herself had times when she didn't follow through with the promises she had made. This one she had made at this very time, it had the same chance as the others and would cost her even more of his trust. Something which he had little intent to happen again. With the care he had for his heir and the future of Vallestrella, he couldn't afford for another mistake to be made.

Yet at the moment he was to make the very obstinate verdict, it was then that he saw his beloved mate step up to their daughter's side.

"Verago, please." She said to her mate.

"If Elena is to be queen, she should learn not to lets her brothers deter her. And besides, I think that some time with Chief Zephyr will be good for all of them. Elena could learn much from him."

Upon hearing his mate's suggestion, Verago took a moment to consider what possibilities this had presented. Chief Zephyr was a just and noble leader much like himself and had been leading the guardians much longer then he head been ruling. With such wisdom and experience, perhaps his adopted daughter may yet benefit from learning from a true leader.

He then turned to Elena, who stared pleadingly to her father in hopes he would grant her wish. It was then that he grinned to his daughter, coming to accept her daughters request.

"Very well." He then said.

"I will allow to you go with your brothers to the Mooncliff."

Elena gasped and smiled, along with both Skyler and Nico, who jumped and flipped in the air.

"Alright!" Skyler called out in glee.

"All of you shall," Verago then said, turning back to his Niece and Migs.

Both Jaquins gazed surprisingly to the king upon his decree.

"Us?" Luna asked.

"I want for both of you to ensure that my sons do not lead their sister astray." He said glancing down at Skyler and Nico who yielded upon his glance.

"Papa, please," Elena insisted.

"I can do this."

"I have allowed you the chance to prove yourself, Elena." Verago proclaimed who looked back to his daughter.

"But I know too well you are likely to not stay true to your word, which is why I will be sending Migs and Luna with you. If it turns out that you are unable to comply with your promise, you are to return to Vallestrella."

It was a moment of thought which Elena took before answering, having some feelings of gripe with her father's decision. She was perturbed that he didn't trust her, that he didn't believe she could do this without having him having others be sure she could keep her word. Why couldn't he just trust her the same way as her mother did?"

Although it seemed like if she was going to prove herself to him, she had to go the way her father wanted for her. She sighed before she bowed her head to her Jaquin father.

"Yes, Papa." She said.

Upon settling the matter. Verago stood before the five friends as almighty as his father before him.

"Elena, Skyler, Nico, Migs, Luna," He said with such authority

"You may cross over the other realm."

Mariana walked up beside Elena, who turned and kneeled down to her Jaquin mother.

"Thanks, mommy." Elena said, placing her hands upon the sides of her mothers face.

Mariana closed the gape between them and they each placed their foreheads upon one another.

"I promise I'll make you and Papa proud." Elena said before they departed from each other.

"I know you will." Mariana whispered to her.

"I know all of you will. And the time comes, I will see be the true leader you were always meant to be."

She then leaned in and gave her daughter a nuzzle, who wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged Mariana back. After departing for what would be the final time, Elena turned and climbed up onto Skylers back.

"Ready big sis?" Skyler said, glancing up to his human sister.

"Ready, little bro." Elena said back.

Skyler then looked to the others.

"Wings up, amigos." He said before he sprouted his wings.

Nico, Migs and Luna each did the same and the flew up to thr protal, crossing over to the world on the other side.

 **(I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review!)**


	3. The future Queen of Vallestrella part 3

In the cave on the other side of the portal, a grey furred Jaquin with a silver maned flew in through the entrance with two others by his side. They landed before the stoned Jaquin face carved into the wall. The maned Jaquin stepped forward and placed his paw over the paw print embedded upon the floor of the cave, causing a surged of orange light which lid up from the outlines of it's face. It's mighty jaw then open wide, revealing the portal. He then stepped back to the others as right, Elena, Skyler, Neko, Luna and Migs flew in from the portal and landed before them.

The female Jaquin with dark purple fur and a red mullet over her head raised an eye brow at the sight of Elena.

"Is that a human?" She asked the other to her right.

"I thought there was only two of you." Zephyr said, noticing the number of Jaquins who stood before him was more then what he was told.

"There's been a change of plans." Migs said, as he stepped forward.

Zephyr then noticed the young women clad in a jaquin furred and feathered dress sitting atop the back of Skylar.

"Hello Chief Zephyr." Elena said, greeting the Guardian.

"Princess Elena." He said, bowing before her.

"It has been some time. To what do we owe the honor?"

"I'm here to take part in Guardian training."

The mention of training the chosen heir of Verogo came to surprise to the Jaquin chief. While not opposed to the idea, Zephyr was very questionable to it to say the least. Being that Elena was not a Jaquin, she was unfit to take part in any of the training required to be a Guardian. She had no wings, nor fangs, none of the traits which are common for a Jaquin.

"King Verogo is giving Elena a chance to prove herself." Migs explained.

"He asks that she learns from you on being a true leader."

The two Jaquins behind Zephyre confusedly stared toward Migs at his statement. The very idea of a human being trained as a Guardian was something quite unheard of among the Jaquins. Though considering such an idea was quite baffling to say the least, for there was no possible way a human could qualify as such.

"Hang on," the Jaquin leftward to Zephyr said, stepping up from behind Chief.

"We're not seriously considering training a human here, are we?"

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Elena asked, curiously.

"It means that a human isn't cut out to do the work of a guardian." The female stated bluntly to the Jaquin

Zephyr growled toward his two fellow Jaquin.

"Cruise, Vestia!" He said with authoritarian tone.

"That is not how you speak to the princess!"

The two Jaquins backed down from the Alpha as he stepped back. Zephyr then turned back to Elena and Skyler.

"My apologizes, your highness." He said, stepping forward to Elena and Skylar.

"Please forgive Cruise and his sister. Not every Jaquin is weloming to the idea of a human being in the valley."

The two siblings each turned away to the opposite direction of each other.

"But I'm afraid they may be right. I believe that Guardian training may not be suited for someone of your standers."

The Jaquin princess glanced curiously upon that remark. She looked down at Skylar, who shrugged in response to the question he knew she had.

"Standers?" Elena asked, glancing curiously up to the chief.

"I only speak on the best of intentions, your majesty." He said.

"But being that you are... much different compared to most Jaquins. Many of the trials will be out of you league I should say."

Hearing what he was trying to say, Elena was a bit taken back. However she knew it was understandable. She was human after all and there were many things she lacked compared to her Jaquin family. Though being true, it was hard for it to convince the Jaquin princess to withdraw.

"I understand I may not look like I'm up to the task." Elena insisted.

"But believe me, I can do it. My father sent me so that I can prove I can be the leader he wants to be and I'm willing to do what it takes. And besides, there's anything I'm not qualified to do, Skyler, Migs and Luna can help me."

The determination of the Jaquin princess was one to be admired by Zephyr. Even still with all that stood in the way, she was still willing to take the challenges ahead regardless if it was beyond her capabilities. And even in regard of receiving help by her brothers and friends, they were also trainees and were inexperienced with being a Guardian. Perhaps it could be possible to allow her to train along side her brothers.

"Very well, your highness." He said, agreeing to Elena's proposition.

"You shall endure Guardian training."

Elena gazed down at Skylar as he and Neko gazed to one another, smiling joyfully that Elena was accepted to train with them.

"Now then, we must return to the moon cliff." Zephyr insisted before he and the other two Jaquins turned to the cave entrance.

"Come!"

Spreading their wings. Zephyr and his escorts leaped up and flew out the entrance of the cave. Elena, Skyler, Neko, Luna and Migs flew after them, reentering the world which had long forgotten them.

* * *

Souring high over the jungles of Valle de ciudades perdidas, Elena gazed out upon the acres of jungle which reach far to the horizon of the valley. Suddenly she felt a sense of unease. One which had felt before whenever she stepped back to the world she had came. Memories of her long dormant past suddenly past suddenly seeped into her mind. The pain and loss of before she came to be heir to the Jaquin king, she frowned sullenly as her eyes drifted to the side.

She turned to face forward, trying to pushing away the past she wished not to remember.

Though now was not the time for her to dwell.

"Hey sis, look!" Neko said.

"We're here!

For as she glanced to what lied ahead, she came gave upon a cliff which resembled that of the moon which glowed during the night. Around he cliff, she could see several guardian Jaquins flying about the cliff or laying perched in the small caves where they had built their nests.

All sense of despair and contempt were soon replaced with awe and wonder. She and her Jaquin grew up hearing about Mooncliff, the place where the Guardian keep watch over the remains of the long lost cities which had thrived countless generations before. She had always hoped that one day she would be able to see it for herself. Now given the opportunity, it looked just as majestic as how it was told.

"Wow!" She said as she gazed about the sight.

Chief Zephyr and Cruise then descended to the small clearing which stood below the cliff as Elena and the others followed suit.

* * *

The group landed in the center of the clearing, where they were met by several awaiting Jaquins. Elena climbed off Skylar's back before turning to the Jaquin guardians sitting side by side, who were staring so astoundingly at their princess. They each chattered to one another, leaning in and whispering to the other at the sight of a human. One which was to be their future queen none the less.

"Everyone's staring at me." She said as she looked back to her brothers, Migs and Luna.

"Not many Jaquins have seen a human before, princess." Migs stated.

Right then, Chief Zephyr then spoke up.

"My fellow Guardians." He said.

The Guardian Jaquins fell silent as they stood at attention to their chief.

"For many generations we have kept watch over the valley and the ancient ruins of the lost people. Today we are joined by several new trainees, as well as the princess of Vellestrella."

There was once more a sense of shock among the Guardians. Not only was there a human in Valle de las ciudades perdidas, but that she was the daughter to King Verogo and Queen Mariana. There had been rumors in the passed on throughout the years that the royal family had adopted a human child, though none had believed that such a thing. Living in the other realm, none of the Guardians have ever laid eyes upon the truth until now.

"As custom, we are to chose a Navagera to train the next generations of Guardians," Zephyr lectured to his fellow Guardians.

"However, that will not be needed this time. By order of King Verogo, I have been chosen to be the Navagera."

Zephyr then turned to face the five friends.

"Elena, Skylar, Neko, Luna, Migs, from this day on, I shall be the one to oversee your Guardian training. When you are ready, then you shall take the Guardian test. If you pass, then you shall become Guardians of ciudades perdidas. If you fail, the you are to return to our home realm of Vallestrella."

Cruise smirked as he leaned in toward his sister.

"And we all know who that is going to be." he said, gesturing to Elena.

"Hopefully, you will all be up for the task."

"Oh, we are!" Elena declaired.

"Oh yeah!" Skylar insisted upon his sisters statement.

"Yes well, we shall see if so." Zephyr said.

The chief Jaquin then turned back to his fellow Guardians.

"For ciudades perdidas!" He declared.

"For ciudades perdidas!" The other Guardians cheered out.

The Guardian Jaquins then sprouted their wings as they flew into the air. Just a Vestia flew up along with the others, Cruise first glanced over to Elena. A sly smirk was written across his face. He knew very well that she was doomed to fail, for a human was no Jaquin. She had no idea of what was in store for her.

 **(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review!)**


	4. The future Queen of Vallestrella part 4

By the first light of the Morning that followed, in a nest atop a high ledge, Elena was sleeping next to Skylar. The young heir to Valestrella cured up beside her brother, snuggled against his soft, warm yellow coat. She moaned as she placed her right land beside where she faced.

Though the moment of peace would not last.

"Elena, Skylar, Neko!"

Elena flinched before she opening her eyes. She turned to and gazed up where she saw Migs and luna hovering over them.

"Wake up, sleepy heads!" Luna said.

Elena leaned up off Skylar, rubbing her left eye.

"Migs?" she said as she yawned.

"Luna?"

"Wake up, you three." Migs said.

"We gotta go. Chief Zephyr is waiting for us."

"Chief Zephyr." Elena yawned.

Suddenly, the realization then dawned on her, snapping her from the comfort of her tired state. She then remembered, Chief Zephyr was expecting them down below.

"Chief Zephyr!" She gasped, As she quickly stood up.

"Skylar, Neko, wake up!"

Skylar rose his head from paws, giving a jaw breaking yawn.

"Hey, what's going?" He asked, turning to Elena, Migs and Luna.

"Get up Skylar, we gotta go!" Migs said.

"We can't keep Chief Zephyr waiting!"

"Oh right!" Skylar said, before he and Neko rose up upon their fours paws.

"Come on" Migs said as he and Luna turned and flew off.

Elena climbed onto Skylar's back for flew after them.

* * *

Chief Zephyr sat before one of the stone pillars surrounding the clearing from all around. He gazed to the painting upon the it's flat, stone hard surface of the black shadow which soured in the night. The one called the Night Fury. As the Jaquins guarded the Valley during the day, the beast of the shadows guarded it by night. Although that didn't disregarded the guardians from their duty, for they vowed to forever guard the valley for the people who passed long ago.

However still, the guardians valued the beast of mystery. Like them, protecting the valley from any who dare trespass upon the ruins of the lost city.

It was the moment to follow the chiefs observation, that Elena and the other landed down in the circle behind Zephyr.

"Chief Zephyr." Elena said.

Zephyr then turned and faced his five trainees.

"Ah, Princess Elena, Skylar, Neko, Migs, Luna." he greeted.

"Sorry we're late." Migs said, stepping forward.

"Actually, you're all just in time." The chief insisted.

"Today, we'll be going to the ruins to the west."

"The ruins?" Elena asked, curiously.

Zephyr nodded his head.

"Yes." he insisted.

"As custom to Guardian training, you all must learn of our proud history. Come."

The chief turned and leaped into the air along with his five trainees.

* * *

After a time of souring high above the valley, Elena could see two towers which stood above the jungle in the near distance. Gazing ahead to the two structures, there was a sense of awe and wonder. A long lost civilization which once had lived long ago. She had seen many of the remains of the great city long a few times before in the past, yet she has never seen the west. She was excited to see what it had to offer, being that it was so impotent to their guardian training.

Yet in her moment of anticipation, Elena suddenly then felt that feeling of dread she had felt the day before. The memories of the past she had long suppressed were then to follow. The voices and sounds long ago seeped into mind. She could hear them rambling on all at once. Elena sealed her eyes as she shook her head, desperately trying to be rid of them.

"No." she groan, pressing her hand to her head.

They grew louder and louder with each moment which passed, making her need for escape ever so great.

"Elena?"

The Jaquin princess was the snapped back to reality, ceasing the memories. She looked down at Skyler, who was looking back up at her.

"You okay, big sis?" He asked, curiously.

"Uh... yeah..." She reassured him, holding her head.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Heads up, guys." Luna called back to them.

"We're going in for a landing."

As they were upon the city, the group flew around one of the towers before they then descended below into the ruins. Zephry landed at the top of temple like structure just as the five friends landed behind him.

"This way." he said, looking back to his five students.

Zephyr turned and walked into the temple. The five friend followed the Jaquin chief inside, entering into a room shrouded with blackened shadows.

"It's really dark in here." Skyler said, looking about room.

"Don't worry," Elena said.

"I got this."

Elena turned to face the side as she slid off her brother's back. She then reached down to her side and pulled out her scepter.

"Glow!" she said, holding up her golden staff.

The blue diamond atop the scepter lit up, revealing all which the darkness had concealed.

"Ah, that's better." Skylar said.

"Wow." Elena said as she looked about the temple's chamber.

Over the walls of the camber were stone carvings of the city's distant history, all of which were that of Jaquins.

"Jaquins?" Elena asked, looking back to the chief.

"This temple is one of the few which holds the last reminiscent of our history in this realm." Zephyr said.

"For many generations, we have watched over this once proud city of Valle de ciudades perdidas and protected it's people."

Zephyr walked up the the wall left from Elena and the others. The carving over it's hard stone surface was of a several jaquins battling against a great serpent in the river.

"We fought the great serpent of the river," Zephyr said, before he walked to another.

This one was of Jaquins fighting off a band of warriors.

"Rivaling warriors of the south."

He then turned to Elena and the others.

"But we couldn't stop the outsiders from invading the valley. A day we Guardians have come to grieve even now."

The events which the chief described were well familiar to the Elena and her two brothers. Growing up in the royal family, Verogo and Mariana used to tell her the great legends of the Guardians of Valle de ciudades perdidas. Many of which heroic like the battle of the river serpent. Though one saddest of these tales was that of the final sunset of the city of Valle de ciudades perdidas. When an army of outsiders with their steal blades and staffs of fire raided the great city and slaughtered the people, taking the gold and relics from the temple.

Even with the the Guardians there to protect them, they were of no match for the outsiders and lost many. Yet upon the moment when the sun had disappeared into the horizon, it was the Night Fury who had appeared and had drove away the outsiders.

"But didn't the Night Fury drive away the invaders?" Elena asked, curiously.

"Yes, that is true." Chief Zephyr said, nodded his head.

Zephyr turned and walked over to the far back end of the chamber. Gazing up to the stone carving of the Night Fury, or what the people of the city once called the Sombra de ala negra.

"It was the Night Fury who had repelled the invaders long ago." He continued.

"Who drove them at the fall of the final sun of when the city of Valle de ciudades perdidas had lived. That is why we Jaquins look to the Night Fury with great respect and why we accept him as a protector of the valley."

The five friends walked up from behind Zephyr, gazing to the carving of the Night Fury. Though then Zephyr turned back to his pupils.

"But as Guardians, it was us who had the responsibility of protecting the valley." He insisted.

"That is why we watch over the Valley to this day and why outsiders are forbidden. Our final promise to the people was that we would protect what remains of their city from outsiders."

Elena stood silently beside the chief, listening to all that he had been said. Most of which were compelling to the Jaquin princess, most notably the mention of outsiders. For there was once a time that Elena herself was an outsider at one time long ago. Though she came to be the one exception. For by Mariana's sympathy when she had found her and the acceptance by all the other Jaquins that she became one of them.

"As Guardians, we must be prepared." Zephyr explained.

"If we are to protect the Valley and our realm, you all must be stronger, smarter and faster then ever before. Time has changed the outside world and we must be ready to face whatever may yet come."

 **(I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review and let me know what you think.)**


	5. The future Queen of Vallestrella part 5

Chief Zephyr perched over the top of the ledge overlooking the jungle. He gazed down at Princess Elena and his trainees, who were gathered before him.

"The Guardian test shall be in two parts." He explained.

"They will challenge your reflexes, precision, agility and intelligence. Which brings us to today's training."

Elena glanced to Skylar, who in turn looked at her.

"We will be testing your agility." He announced to them.

"You five will be pursued by Cruise and his sister Vestia. Your goal is to tag them with your wings before they have a chance to do the same. If you are hit, you're out."

Neko leaned over to his sister and brother.

"I bet I'll be faster." He whispered to them.

Skylar smirked.

"No way, baby bro." he stated.

"I'm way faster. Right, Elena?"

Elena was about to speak up but caught herself before she could utter a word. She stood silent for a moment, remembering what it was her father had said. If she were to get caught up in her brothers antics, she would risk going against his wishes. She glanced over at Migs who stared sternly back at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Uhhh..." she said.

"Yeah... "

"Oh yeah?" Neko said.

They then heard the deep voice of the chief, clearing his throat. They looked up to Zephyr and saw him staring sternly down at them. Quickly the three siblings fell back into place, sitting at attention to their chief.

"Now, why don't we get started?" The chief said.

"Trainees, take your positions."

The five friends stood up and walked up to the edge of the cliff.

"Ready, sis?" Skylar said, spreading his wings.

Elena walked up and climbed over her brother's back.

"Just try to stay focused, you three." Migs said.

"I know how easily you three can get distracted."

Zephyr faced toward the jungle. He looked down at the five friends who were lined up below him.

"Guardians at the ready." He called out.

Skylar, Luna and Neko hunkered down, anticipating the moment he would give the word.

"GO!"

"Hold on!" Skylar said.

Elena leaned forward as her brother lunged off the ledge, spreading his wings as he took flight. The five friends flew down the hills and lifted up as they entered into the jungle. Zipping past the trees and leaves. Elena gripped her brothers fur tight in an effort to keep herself from falling.

"You okay back there, sis." Skylar said.

The Jaquin princess brushed the leaves caught in her hair.

"Yeah." she answered.

* * *

Zephyr turned to Cruise and Vestia.

"Cruise, Vestia."

The two looked to their chief.

"If you will." He said.

Cruise looked to his sister and grinned as she did the same. They spread their wings and took off after the trainees.

* * *

Skylar, Elena, Luna, Migs and Neko continued to fly ahead through the jungle. It wasn't long before Cruise and Vestia had caught up to the trainees. Flying above the jungle, peering below through the foliage, they could see the five friends soaring below them. Cruises cocked his head to his left, staring down at Elena and Skylar. He was moving slower compared to the others, carrying his sister over his back. Which meant they would be easy to pick off.

He looked to his sister and gestured his head. The two then nose-dived into the foliage below. Neko turned and glanced up. He saw cruise and Vestia closing down upon them.

"Look out!" He called out.

Elena and Skylar looked up and gasped as they saw Cruise flying down at them. Skylar quickly dodged to his left. He flew off in the direction off to his left, flying in and out around the trees and foliage. Cruise continued to pursue them, flying close behind the two. He was getting closer.

Elena glanced back and saw that he was gaining on them.

"Hold on." Skylar said as he flew ahead.

Cruise grinned as he flew in after his acclaimed quarry. He came close behind them and swooped in. Skylar quickly dodged his attack. And as Cruise once more lunged at them, the two Jaquins flew ahead through the trees. Cruise continued to follow them into the jungle, coming in close behind the two. Yet at the perfect moment to tag them, Cruise suddenly turned the other way.

Elena once more looked back but saw Cruise wasn't there.

"You see him back there, sis?" Skylar said.

"No, I think we lost him." Elena said as he looked forward.

"Phew," Skylar said, wiping away the sweat from is forehead with his paw.

"That was a close one."

Elena looked forward as she glanced down at her brother. Though as the thought they had escape came to ease their worry, peering ahead through the foliage, Cruise suddenly emerged from the side and pounced upon the two Jaquins. Skylar and Elena were knocked to the side and fell to the jungle floor, falling into the soft undergrowth below.

Elena leaned up from the foliage, groaning as she pressed her hand over her head.

"Ow." she said.

Skylar poked his head up from the leaves.

"What happened." He said before shaking his head.

There was the sound of mocking laughter from above. Looking up, they say Cruise hovering over them as with a cocky grin over his face.

"Nice landing, losers." he said.

"I gotta say, I've chased sloths that were faster then you."

"Hey, that's no fair." Skylar said.

"Hey, the chief said this was a test of your agility," Cruise said.

"And you guys were too slow."

Elena stood up as she turned to face Cruise.

"Hey, we're fast enough."

Cruise smirked and rolled his eyes. He swooped down and landed before the princess.

"Look, princess," He said.

"I know this Guardian thing is new to you and all. But Jaquins are required to be fast in order to become Guardians. And there's no way your as fast as any of us."

Elena glanced in disbelief at what he said.

"Hey, my sisters plenty fast." Skylar said, sticking up for his sister.

"Right." Cruise said.

"If she's plenty fast, she wouldn't need to rely on someone else to carry her places."

Elena frowned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Face it, princess. Your not cut out to be a Guardian."

Cruise turned, spreading his grey feathered wings as he flew off. Elena glanced to the side as she pondered his words. Skylar came up to her side as he nudged her, pressing his head against her side.

* * *

Elena sat with her knees pressed closely to her chest with her arms over them. She narrowed her head and sighed. She pondered over what Cruise had said. Over and over she told herself that he was wrong. She was more then fit to be a Guardian like all the other Jaquins. Yet even still, she couldn't help but feel he was right.

Skylar, Luna and Neko flew over head of her, turning as they landed in the nest.

"He sis." He said, carrying a batch of Anoki berries in his mouth.

He, Luna and Neko walked up to their sister. He leaned his head down and set them beside her.

"We brought you some Anoki berries."

Elena continue to faced forward.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

Skylar frowned. He came up beside Elena and sat down beside her.

"Hey, don't worry, sis." he said as he nudged her.

"You'll get the hang of it.

Elena glanced to the side.

"Yeah," Luna agreed.

"That Cruise don't know what he's talking about. Your twice the Jaquin he is."

"It's not that." Elena said as she stood up.

She walked to the middle of the nest, crossing her arms.

"He's right," She said as she turned to his brothers and cousin.

"I shouldn't rely on you guys. If I'm gonna be a Guardian, I should be able to do this on my own."

"But how?" Neko asked, curiously.

"Yeah, It's not easy to be fast without wings?" Luna said, spreading her wings.

Elena cocked her head, placing her hand over her chin as she thought. It was a good point. A jaquins ability to sour fast all depends on it's wings. But she didn't have any wings. Nor could she fly.

How would she be able to keep up with the other Jaquins?

Suddenly the thought then came to her. She widened her eyes in realization as she turned back to Skylar, Neko and Luna.

"I think I know a way."


	6. The future Queen of Vallestrella part 6

Elena stood perched in the tree. She then leaped and grabbed a vine, swinging through the trees. She then reached out and grabbed another vine as she continued to swing ahead. It was then that Skylar, Neko and Luna flew in from behind.

"Looking good, sis." Skylar said.

As she came to the tree ahead, she released the vine and flew through the air, landing in the tree.

She quickly climbed through the branches before leaping to the next tree. Grabbing hold of a branch, she swung herself forward. She flew through the air, reaching out for the vine grabbed hold and swung to the branch of a tree. She came perched over the branch and looked ahead to the next tree. The branch ahead was too far out. She need to make this jump if she was to reach it.

Elena took a deep breath.

"I can do this." she told herself.

"I can do this."

Elena crouched down, peering ahead to the branch. And then she leaped from the branch, reaching out for the arm of the tree ahead. Though as she was about to grab hold, she suddenly came below the branch.

"Wow, wow...!" Elena cried as she started to fall.

"Skylar!"

Skylar gasped and flew in. Elena covered her eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact that would follow. And then felt herself land on something soft and hard. But it wasn't the smooth lush plants below or the ground itself. She looked up and saw Skylar looking back at her.

"That was a close one." He said.

Skylar flew around and landed in below the tree. Elena climbed off her brothers back.

"Thanks, Skylar." she said.

She then heard the sounds of wings flapping in the wind. They turned and saw Neko and Luna, landing behind them.

"Wow, nice one, sis." Neko said.

"You were in the lead the whole time."

"Yeah." Luna said.

"Your almost as fast as Cruise."

Elena looked back up at the tree. The branch was too big a jump for her and there were places in the jungle that wouldn't have a vine for her.

"I won't be fast enough if I can't make that jump." She said.

"I don' know." Skylar said.

"That was a pretty long jump."

Elena continued peering at the branch above. She glanced to the next tree and saw several vines hanging from above. Elena squinted her eyes, glancing back to the branch. And then she gasped in realization.

"I have an idea!" she said.

* * *

Elena grabbed a vine and started tugging it till the stem broke. She kneeled down and took one end, tying it into a wide loop. Skylar, Luna and Neko came up and looked down at what she was doing.

"So what is this for?" Skylar asked, curiously.

Elena glanced to her brother.

"Well like you guys said, every jaquin need it's wings." She said.

"And there's few places that don't have vines."

After the knot was tight enough over the vine, Elena then wrapped it around and placed it over her shoulder.

"This will be my wings."

Elena ran to the nearest Tree. And after climbing to the nearest branch of a tree, she unraveled the vine and held it at the ready. Looking ahead to the next tree, Elena glance at one of the higher branches. She need to get this just right. The end of the branch was a sure bet. Any lower and the branch wouldn't be able to support her.

Elena started to swing the vine in the air and threw it to the branch. Though as the vine came down upon the branch, it got caught on several of the twigs. Elena pulled it back. She tried swinging it again and threw it at the branch. But once again she couldn't get the hoop around the branch.

It was after several tries that Elena groaned in frustration. Luna flew up and came beside Elena.

"Yeah, looks like your wings aren't taking off." She said.

Elena sighed. She didn't know what was wrong. Though upon peering up at the branch, she noticed how spread out the branches were. Elena then looked down at the hoop she made. The twigs that sprouted from the branch were spread out. The loop she made wasn't wide enough.

"Or maybe they need a little adjusting." Elena said.

Elena took the vine and slipped a few inches more through the knot. She then turned and faced the tree again. Once more she swung the vine in the air and threw it at the branch. The hoop flew in the air. And unlike before The hoop passed over the leaves and twigs and landed over the far end of the branch.

"You got it!" Skylar said.

Elena smiled. She grabbed the vine in both hands and pulled, tightening the hoop.

"Here we go!" she said.

Elena leaped from the branch and swung to the next tree. She landed between two of the branches.

"I did it!" she said.

Turning to look back at her brothers and cousin, she waved to them.

"It works." she called to them.

* * *

Elena continued to use her new lasso in the days which follow. After their training with chief Zephyr, the Jaquin princess would go out into the Jungle along with Skylar, Neko, Luna and Migs to practice. She faced them through the jungle, climbing and swinging from branches and vines.

Climbing the trees became effortless. She scurried up the trunk of a tree as swiftly as a monkey. Though upon misstep, she felt herself slide down. Though she was quick to catch herself and continued to climb. And so too could she swing along the branches as one could. Grabbing one limb after another, she soured through the trees as fast as her Jaquin family.

Racing her two brothers, Elena leaped from one tree after another. Souring through the trees, swinging from one branch to another, she leaped into a tree. Grabbing one branch, she swung herself forward and grabbed another. She took the lasso from her shoulder and swung it through the air and throw it over the branch. She tugged the vine, fastening it over the limb of the tree and then swung ahead. Passing Skylar, Neko, Migs and Luna. The three smiled, seeing her pass them.

Elena swung up to a tree and landed over a nearby branch. She turned to Skylar, Neko, Migs and Luna.

"Good job, sis." Skylar said.

"Yeah, your way faster then Cruise." Luna said.

Elena smiled, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Thanks, guys." she said.

She peered down at her lasso.

"I have to say, I think I'm ready to take on the test tomorrow."

"Speaking of which," Migs said.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to Mooncliff. It's getting late."

"Oh, right." Elena said.

"We should get going."

Luna flew up to the branch and turned For Elena, letting her onto her back.

"Hop on, Princess." She said.

Elena leaped onto Luna's back. She retracted her lasso from the branch, placing it over shoulder. The five Jaquins then turned and flew through the opening above the trees. The five Jaquins came above the jungle as they made their way to the Mooncliff. Yet as they flew overhead, Neko glanced to his right.

"Hey, guys!" he said as he stopped.

"Look at that!"

Elena and the others stopped as they looked to the horizon off to their right. They saw a puff of black cloud rising from the jungle. Elena squinted her eyes as she peered ahead at the black cloud.

"It looks like... smoke." She said as she looked to Migs.

"Smoke?" he said.

"We should check it out!" Neko said.

"Come on!"

Neko flew off toward the cloud of smoke.

"Neko, wait!" Migs said

"We should tell Chief Zephyr."

"Hey wait for us!" Skylar said as he flew after them.

Luna glanced up at Elena.

"Oh, boy." she said.

"Here they go again."

Elena looked ahead at her brothers. She knew she shouldn't. But at the same time, she felt a sudden desire to go see what it was. There was something about the black cloud in the distance. She had to know what it was.

"Come on, Luna." she said.

"Lets follow them."

The two flew after her brothers and Migs toward the smoke in the distance. Yet what they would find there, would come to change everything.

( **And that concludes chapter one of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and now we will be moving on to chapter 2 and will be telling Hiccup's side of the story. till then, please comment and review and let me know what u think.)**


	7. 2 The map to the lost Empire part 1

**Chapter 2, Map to the lost Empire**

Hiccup was sitting quietly in his desk, reading his copy of the Maiden Knights of Opara. The whole classroom was silent for a change. Everyone else was in the middle of finishing their math final. It almost felt as if he was in one of the other classrooms in the school. Usually the entire class would talk constantly, even when they were in the middle of a lesson.

He was seventeen years old with long brown spiky hair. He wore a pair of glasses and was wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of Jeans.

He had just finished his math final and summer was just moment away. He couldn't wait. This summer was going to be the start of his career as a writer. After months of writing, he had finished his novel and had sent it to the same publisher his mother used. He was bit nervous of what he would think. But at the same time, he was excited.

Hiccup looked up from his book and glanced to the clock over the classroom door. It was forty minutes passed twelve. Anyone finished their test by then was allowed to leave early for the Summer.

Hiccup turned and looked across the room to Astrid, who was writing the last question on the test. After finishing writing her answer, she looked up and glanced over to Hiccup. They both anticipated this summer and had plans after class. They were both volunteering at the town Museum later today with their friend Fishlegs.

"That's time!" the Teacher said from the front of the classroom.

"Anyone who still needs time, you have until three to finish your test."

Hiccup took the book mark on his desk and placed it in between the pages of his book. He then stood up, taking his bag from his chair and placed it over his shoulder. Hiccup then walked down between the rows of desks and turned to the classroom door. He then turned to Astrid and Fishlegs as they came up behind him.

He then opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

* * *

The three friends stormed outside the front doors of the school. They raced down the stairway and came up to the bike rake where their bikes were chanced along side one another. After unchaining their bikes, they got on and started peddling down the street. They then rode along the sidewalk, passing by many of the shops and restaurants. Many of which were old and had been here for as long as they could remember. But there had been may shops that had opened over the years like the Dairy queen and that Walmart up on Fourth.

Ever since Hiccup's father, Stoick Haddock won the last Election for Mayer, Berk had been changing. Although he couldn't take all the credit for it. His Mother, Valka Haddock was the one who had really put the Berk on the Map. Velka was the Author of the Best Selling Series, The Maidens of Opara. It was a series consisting of four Books about three Woman who must save their Realm from a wicked sorceress and her growing Empire. Hiccup had grown up reading her books since she gave him a copy of her first book when he turned five. As did most of the kids in town like Astrid and Fishlegs. And people from all around had often come to berk to visits. Tourism for the town had increased because of Valka's book series.

In sort, The Haddocks had made a name for themselves.

The three biked to the end of town, where they came to their local park. After stopping along the crosswalk and waited for traffic to pass, they then rod across the cross walk and came along the path along the column of trees.

* * *

Hiccup was leaning up against the tree, reading his novel. He heard a screech from above. Hiccup looked up from his book and saw a hawk perched in the tree above. It spouted it's wings and leaped from the branch and few toward the town.

Hiccup looked out over berk. The view from the top of the hill, he could see all for miles around the hills park was said to have the greatest view of all of Berk. You could see all for miles around the was Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs favorite place to hangout. They had been coming here since they were kids. They used to play in the woods and in the nearby river. Often they used to reenact scenes from his mothers book.

Astrid sighed in relief.

"This is the life." She said, putting her hands over the back of her head.

Hiccup smirked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Sure is nice to finally be done with those tests."

"No kidding." Astrid said.

"I'm so gonna need a day at the lake."

Astrid glanced to Hiccup.

"Hey, did you ask your dad if we can spend the weekend at the cabin?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet." Hiccup said.

"We still haven't heard back from the editor."

"Come on, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Don't you think our weeks of studying are enough to warrant a trip to your family's lodge?"

"Yeah." Fishlegs said.

"Besides, your mom can just call us up with the results."

Hiccup thought for a moment. They did go through weeks of studying for their finals. Afters nights of coffee and looking over their text books and notes, it would be nice to have some time to relax at the lake.

"Well, I guess it would be good to have some down time." He said.

There was a low rumble coming from Fishlegs stomach.

"Man, I'm starving." Fishlegs said.

"You guys wanna go out for some lunch."

"Well, we still has some time to kill before our shift." Hiccup said.

"We could stop by Francisco's and Louisa's?"

Astrid sighed in relief.

"You read my mind." she said.

"I could so use some of Louisa's coffee right now."

"Yeah." Fishlegs said.

"And her Tamales."

Fishlegs moaned as he imagined the sweet taste of her Tamales.

Francisco and Louisa were the elderly couple that owned the Cafe next to the Town hotel on Fourth Avenue. They first moved to town in the summer of 98 and had opened their cafe the following year. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs have been going there since it first open. It was one of their favorite places to hang out.

"Come on." Hiccup said as he got up and went to their bikes.

* * *

The three friends biked through the town, riding along the sidewalks. They then turned and came up to the Cafe next to the town hotel. It was a small building with an almost Latino feel. There was a glowing sign over the roof that said

Francisco's and Louisa's Cafe.

The three pulled up in front of the Cafe. They got off their bikes and pulled them over to the bike rack. They then walked in through the front doors and were greeted by the music of a Mariachi band playing over the speakers. The inside of the cafe was lined with Latino decorations. Over several pictures of their home back in Mexico lined the walls.

Back behind the counter were the owners, Francisco and Louisa. Francisco turned and saw the three friends standing at the door.

"Ah, well look who it is." he said.

The three friends walked up to the counter and sat down over the stools.

"Hey, Francisco." Astrid said.

"Could use some coffee right now."

"Finished school already?" He asked, curiously.

"Uh... yeah." Hiccup said.

"We just finished our math final. Now were getting ready to go to the Museum."

"Oh, I hear their opening their new Exhibit for the Ancient City of Maru soon." Francisco said.

"Hows that coming along?"

"We're almost done setting up." Fishlegs said.

"We just have to finish putting the rest of the artifacts on display."

"Well it sounds like you three are going to need some of Tamales." Louisa said.

Fishlegs grinned eagerly.

"Oh, yes please." He said.

"Coming right up." Louisa said.

Hiccup reached into his bag and pulled out his book. He opened up the page where he had placed the book mark.

"Still reading that book, Hiccup?" Francisco said.

"Actually, it's my mom's new novel." Hiccup said, showing him the cover.

Louisa turned and gasped.

"Is that the next book in her series?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup said.

"She just published it a few weeks ago. They just sent us some of the printed copies."

Though Hiccup was the most influenced by his mothers work, wishing to pursue the same career path.

Louisa came up to the counter with three plates of Tamales.

"Here we are." she said, setting down the plates in front of them.

Fishlegs narrowed his head and sniffed the tamales. He sighed in relief at the smell of Louisa's cooking.

"Smells good." He said.

"Speaking of books, have you heard anything back from the publisher yet?" Francisco said.

"Not yet." Hiccup said.

"I hoping to hear back from him soon."

"Well, I'll be sure to pick up a copy when it gets published." Louisa said.

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks Louisa."

 **(I hope you all enjoyed the start of this second chapter. If there's any critiques, I would like to hear them. And as always please comment and review!)**


	8. The map to the lost Empire part 2

Hiccup, Fishlegs and a small touring group walked through the viking exhibit of the museum. He walked around the corner to a glass display of an old map.

"Here we have the original map of the Isles of Berk." Hiccup said as he turned to the tour group.

"The first settlement of the clan of Modolf the fearless."

"The very map charted by Modolf himself." Fishlegs said.

"While making raids on several nearby viking clans, Modolf mapped out the entire Archipelago. Finding different routes they could sail back to Berk so they could avoid being followed."

Hiccup then turned to the large viking ship displayed in the center of the room.

"And here we have the ship Modolf sailed." Hiccup said.

"It was recovered from Svalbard in 1895 after Berkians settled here in South Dakota."

One in the tour group, a Latina man with short black hair, wearing a green shirt and shorts raised his hand.

"Uh, yes sir?" Hiccup said.

"What is that carving at the front of the ship." He asked curiously.

Hiccup glanced back at the Dragon carving at the front of Modolf's warship. It didn't resemble that of the dragons one would normal see at the front of a vikings ship. The Dragon had a more rounder head with two ear like appendages at the back of his head.

"Ah." Hiccup said as he turned back to the ship.

"Well as some of you may not know, Vikings carved dragons at the front of their ships to protect against evil spirits. And Modolf carved his ship with the most powerful dragon know to Vikings. The Night Fury."

"What is the Night Fury?" another of the tour members asked.

"A Night Fury was said to be a Dragon that only comes out during the night." Fishlegs said.

"Very few have ever seen it up close. But it was said that you could see it's fiery breath burst across the sky like a shooting star."

"And Modolf was said to be one of the few who ever seen one up close." Hiccup said.

"It was said that while on an island known as Break-neck bog, he and his fellow vikings encountered a dragon as black as night, with the wings of a bat and teeth with could retract from it's mouth. Modolf faced the dragon with his mighty battle ax. He took one swing at the it but it blasted it right out of his hands. It then disappeared into the night as quickly as it appeared."

Hiccup turned back to the ship.

"Modolf carved the front of his ship in the head of the Night Fury." Hiccup explained.

"Believing it to be the most powerful of all the dragons."

"He also vowed that he would hunt the Night fury to the ends of the Earth." Fishlegs said.

"And after his clan settled along the cost of Denmark, Modolf voyaged in search of the Night Fury."

"And did he find it?" The Latina man asked.

"No one really knows." Hiccup answered.

"He never returned. Some say that he was lost at sea."

* * *

Astrid placed the stuffed Dino in a plastic beg. She pushed it to the other end of the counter to a women stood with her son.

"Here you are." she said,

"Have a nice day."

Astrid glanced at the two as they walked out of the gift shop. She then saw Hiccup and fishlegs walk past them came they walked in.

"Hey, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"So how was the tour?" She asked, leaning over the counter.

"Oh, you know." Hiccup said as he came up to the counter.

"Same it in here?"

"Same old." She said.

"I was just about to go on my break."

"Same with us." Hiccup insisted.

Astrid glance down to the counter. She thought for a moment. With his career of writing coming up, she wondered how he was going to keep up with his job as the tour guide. Hiccup knew more about their viking culture better then anyone in Berk. He knew all about the history of Berk and had been giving tours around the museum since he was fourteen.

But Hiccups mom, Valka spent months researching and writing several drafts. As Did Hiccup when he started writing his book. He barely had any time to give tours, much less with school and all. And being a full time writer, he definitely wouldn't be able to continue working at the Museum.

"You know, it's not gonna be the same here without you." Astrid said.

Hiccup glanced to her, curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, when you start writing books." she brought up.

"You're barely going to have time to give tours around the museum anymore. I mean, you saw how long it took for you to write that first one."

Hiccup turned as he pondered. It did take months to finish his book. He must have written several drafts. And then there was school and the several long nights doing homework. He barely had anytime to work at the Museum. And with him writing full time, he wouldn't be able to continue doing tours. Not to mention, he was going away to collage after graduation.

"I hadn't really thought about that." he said.

He turned back to Astrid.

"I guess I could slip some shifts in here and there. You know, till I have to go to collage."

"Yeah, we could try." Fishlegs insisted.

"I don't know." Astrid said.

"Once you get an idea, your usually glowed to your laptop for at least a month."

"Am not." Hiccup said.

They then heard a voice calling them from outside in hallway.

"Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs!"

The three looked out into the hall and saw Gobber, the Museum janitor. He was a large, quite muscular with a long droopy mustache. He had one prosthetic leg and was wearing a light blue janitor suit, holding a mop in one hand.

"Hey, Gobber, whats up?" Astrid asked, curiously.

"Oh you know, same old." Gobber said

"Hey listen, Dr. DeLiisle needs some help setting up the new Maruvian exhibit and some of the staff are busy doing something. Could you lend her hand by any chance? I would but... uh... you know how I am with artifacts."

Hiccup glanced to Astrid.

"Uh, yeah sure." Hiccup said.

"We can do that."

"Thanks guys." Gobber said.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs walked through the crowded room of the upcoming Maruvian Exhibit. The walls to the entrance were lined with stone bricks which resembled that of a Maruvian temple in South America. Inside, there were several crates and ladders set up along the walls. Many of the glass displays were open with some of the artifacts inside. To their left, there were four Mahicans wearing some of the clothes worn by the natives long ago.

Far in the back, they saw a woman, wearing a buttoned shirt and jeans leaning over one of the crates. The three walked up behind her.

"Dr. DeLilsle?"

The doctor looked back at the three.

"Oh." she said.

She stood up and turned to face Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what are you three doing here?"

"Gobber said you needed help." Hiccup said.

"Sure." she said.

"You can start by putting some of the artifacts into the glass displays. Astrid, you think you could dress up some of manikins. The clothes are in that box right there."

Astrid glanced back at the manikins.

"Uh, yeah, I got it." She said.

* * *

Hiccup plunged the end of the crowbar into the lid of the crate. He pushed down as hard as he could. But the nails didn't budge. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He then tried again but it still wouldn't budge. Hiccup looked up over at Fishlegs.

"Hey, Fishlegs, could you give me a hand?" He asked.

Fishlegs walked up to Hiccup as he stepped to the side. He grabbed onto the crowbar.

"Ready?" Hiccup said.

"One, two... three."

The two the pushed down on the crowbar as hard as they could. Slowly the lid lifted up as nails were pulled out. The two then came to each side as they pushed it open. Hiccup set down the crowbar and slid the lid off the crate. Inside he saw several Ancient Maruvian Artifacts and pottery inside.

"Ohhhh." Fishlegs said.

He reached in and pulled out one of the pottery.

"These are actual Maruvian pottery. Just like the ones Mr. Turner showed us in History. These were decorated with actual text and markings!"

He turned the pot and then gasped.

"Ohh, Hiccup." He said.

"Look at this!"

He held the pot to Hiccup, pointing at a Jaguar with the wings of a hawk.

"A jaguar?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a Jaquin." He said.

"It's a mystical creatures that's been told throughout the history of Maru. They were said to be the Guardians of the Valley, watching over their cities. Some say to this very day. "

"Man, you're really into Turner's lessons." Hiccup said.

Hiccup reached in and took out a scepter shaped artifact, wrapped in foam and paper.

"Come on, lets start setting up." Hiccup said.

Hiccup walked up to the glass display as Fishlegs followed after. He stepped onto the crowbar, causing it to roll underfoot. Fishlegs fell forward onto his stomach, holding the pot out before him. It struck the ground, causing the front to break open.

"Oh no!"

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup said.

He set down the Artifact and walked over to Fishlegs, helping him up. Astrid and Dr. DeLilsle came up from behind.

"What happened?" Dr. DeLilsle said.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Fislegs said.

"I just tripped over..."

Hiccup glanced down and saw the crowbar he was using, laying on the ground.

"It's my fault." Hiccup said.

"I left the crowbar lying there."

Suddenly, something slipped out from the hole in the pot and landed before their feet. Hiccup and Fishlegs glanced down and saw a long scroll of some kind.

"Hey, whats that?" Astrid said.

Hiccup reached down and picked up the scroll. He then unrolled it and inside, he saw illustrations of some kind of pathway. It was leading through a lush jungle, passing by a river and statues before coming to a city of temples. Ones which resembles that of the ones in Brazil.

"It looks like a map." Hiccup said.

"Let me see." Dr. DeLilsle said as she came up beside him.

Dr. DeLilsle narrowed her head as she examined the map. It didn't look like any of the maps she had seen of South America. And there was writing of some kind. None of which resembled Maruvian or even Spanish.

"Looks like there's some writing." She said, pointing at the text.

"It looks... Runic."

Hiccup glanced to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, can you read this?" He asked.

Fishlegs came up and peered down at the text. The writing style did resemble that of ancient text of Runic, the common language of their viking ancestors.

"Stoned Face Falls?" Fishlegs said.

"Moon Cliff?"

He then glanced down at the corner of the map. There was a small image of a dragon, one that resembled...

"Wait a minute." he said, taking the map from Hiccup.

He glanced down at the dragon illustration, squinting his eyes as he examined the detail.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, curiously.

"Hold on." he said.

Fishlegs turned and rushed out of the exhibit.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup said.

* * *

Hiccup Astrid and Dr. DeLilsle came around the corner of the viking exhibit. The found Fishlegs standing in front of the glass display of Modolf's map.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup said.

"What are you doing?"

Fishlegs glanced back to them.

"Look!" He said.

Hiccup came up to the glass display. At the corner of the map, he saw Modolf's drawing of the Nightfury. Hiccup then rose up the map in his hands. Hiccup widened his eyes and stared in awe.

"Oh my Thor!" he said.

The illustration of the Dragon was a Nightfury. In fact, it looked the same as the one on the map of Archipelago.

"What?" Astrid asked, curiously.

"Look, the dragon on the map." Fishlegs said.

"The dragon on the map," Hiccup said.

He glanced to her.

"It's the same illustration on Modolf's map of the Archipelago."

"And most of the illustrations resemble Modolf's map." Dr. DeLilsle pointed out.

"Fascinating!"

Astrid shook her head, trying to fathom what everyone was saying.

"Wait, are you saying?"

Hiccup glanced back down at the map Fishlegs held.

"I think we might have just found another of Modolf's maps!"

 **(I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review!)**


	9. The map to the lost Empire part 3

Fishlegs was pacing back and forth in the facility room, giving a small squeal of excitement. Truth be told, he was easily excited. Especially when it comes to anything involving Moldolf and their Viking heritage.

"This is unprecedented." He said.

He then turned to Hiccup and Astrid who were standing around the table as Dr. DeLilsle further examined the map.

"Hiccup, do you guys know what this means!"

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs.

"Yes, Fishlegs, we get it." Hiccup said.

"We found another of Moldofs maps," He exclaimed.

"And we found it in a Maruvian pot. Which means Vikings, our ancestor clan so to speak, had a connection with ancient Maruvians!"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Fishlegs, we shouldn't jump to conclusions here." He said.

"I mean how is this even possible? There's no way Modolf would be able to sail all the way to South America."

Dr. Delilsle looked up from the map.

"Well, it's not entirely out of the question." She insisted.

"Vikings have been know to have voyaged all the way to the coast of Canada."

"See." Fishlegs said.

DeLilsle narrowed down at the map, examining the drawing of the what was Stone Face Falls. She turned to her laptop and scrolled down to the picture of Moldof's map of the Archipelago.

"Intresting." she said.

The three turned to her.

"What is it?" Astrid said.

"These illustration do resemble old Runic maps Modolf had charted." She said.

"But look at these creatures. They resemble the ones which we've discovered on the Maruvian relics."

She pointed over at the Moon crested Cliff. There a jaguar with the wings of a macaw. The same one that was one the pot where they found the map.

"So... Moldof did end up all the way in South America?" Astrid said.

"It would seem so." DeLilsle said, turning back to the map.

She looked down at the Stoned Face and suddenly she squinted her eyes. The Stone face seemed to look familiar. Almost like she had seen it before. She cocked her head to the side as she thought to herself.

Suddenly it then came to her. She gasped, remembering where she had seen it.

"I don't believe it." she said.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"This Stone Face falls, I've seen it before." she insisted.

"It's the same one seen on the old Spanish map of Maru. And look..."

She pointed to the Temples.

"These were the same temples seen on Dr. Castillo's expedition."

"Dr. Castillo?" Hiccup asked, curiously.

"Didn't he go missing in Brazil?"

Dr. Delilsle nodded her head.

"Yes." She said, nodded her head.

"He went on on expedition with his wife and Daughter to find Valle de ciudades perdidas. To find the lost ruins of a lost Maruvian. We kept in contact with each other while on the expedition. He emailed me several photo's."

She looked back at the map.

"I remember he sent me one that looked like this Stone face." She said, pointing at the one on the map.

"He was hoping

"And there was another with those temples."

"So then what happened?" Hiccup asked

"He and his wife were exploring one of the temples when is suddenly collapsed." Delilsle said.

"They were caught inside. The others tried to dig them out but they never found them."

"And the daughter?"

Delilsle shrugged.

"No one really knows." She said.

"They said that she disappeared into the jungle."

* * *

Hiccup turned into the driveway of his house. He then got off his bike and pulled it up to the garage door. He walked around to the side of the garage where there was a small panel. He flipped up the lid and entered the code. The garage door then opened.

Hiccup came back around and pulled his bike inside. He placed it along the wall, several feet from his parents car. He then came in through the door to the front room, pressing the side panel and closed the garage door behind him.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

There was no answer. Hiccup then came up to the stairway and climbed up the steps to the next floor. He looked across the hallway and on the other side, he saw the doors to his moms office open. He could hear the sound of the clicks of a keyboard. Hiccup walked up to her office door and came inside her office. He found his mom sitting behind her desk on her type writer.

She was women in his mid thirty's, with long brown hair tied into three separate braids behind her back. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of glasses.

"Mom?" He said.

She looked up from the page she was writing.

"Hiccup!" she said.

She stood up and came around her desk.

"How was your day?"

"The usual." he insisted.

"Just got back from volunteering at the Museum."

"Sorry, I heard you come in." She insisted.

"I've just been so busy writing this last chapter for my next book."

Hiccup glanced back at her type writer. There were several pages crumpled up in a ball and bottles of white out.

"I can see that." Hiccup said.

Valka glanced back at her desk.

"Oh, just a couple of rewrites and corrections." She insisted.

"You know mom, you can always just buy a laptop over at Ben's shop." Hiccup insisted.

"He can probably get you a great deal and all, being that he's your number one fan. Save you paper and white out."

Valka chuckled.

"That's nice, Hiccup." She said.

"But you know I could never write on anything else."

She walked back around her desk and came up behind her old vintage Smith Corona.

Hiccup smirked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know."

It was true really. She could never write on anything else. Every book Valka had ever written was on that Smith Carona. It was a gift from her Grandmother all those years ago when she first began writing. As of now it was the only thing she had to remember her by.

"So have you heard back from the Publisher yet?" Valka asked, curiously.

Hiccup shook his head.

"No, not yet." He said.

"Don't worry, they should be getting back to you soon." Valka insisted.

"Would you mind going to check the mail?"

"Sure, mom." Hiccup said.

* * *

Hiccup walked across the street to their mailbox. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the wide squared door. He then opened the mailbox and found several several letters stacked over a large packaged envelop. Hiccup reached in and took out the envelops and the package.

He looked down at the envelop and saw his name written in black felt pen. Hiccups widened his eyes excitedly. He placed the envelops under his arm and ripped open the top of the envelope.

He then pulled out the script and looked over the cover page. Suddenly, all sense of excitement and anticipation was lost when he saw the word of red below his name.

REJECTED.

 **(I hope u enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review!)**


	10. The map to the lost Empire part 4

Hiccup leaned against the counter top of the kitchen island, holding his head. Hiccup sighed. He had already been to four publishing houses already after having to do several rewrites.

And they all said the same thing.

Hiccup glanced up at the letter he had also found in the envelop. He picked up the letter and peered down at it.

 _Dear Hiccup Haddock_

 _While we enjoyed reading the novel you sent us, I regret to inform you that we have decided to reject your Novel. While it is a fine read, we feel that it doesn't live up to the novel's your mother has written. We apologize and we hope you find another publishing house._

 _Sincerely_

 _Marlin Beckett_

Valka walked into the kitchen and saw Hiccup sitting at the island.

"Hiccup?" she said.

Hiccup turned to his mother.

"Is that from the publisher?" She asked with anticipation.

"What did they say?"

He narrowed his head. He slid the the letter to her. Valka picked up the letter and read it. Slowly all sense of anticipation and excitement was lost from her expression. She frowned, reading what the editor wrote. Valka lowered the letter. She turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry." she said.

Hiccup sighed. He stood up and walked into the dinning room.

"Don't worry," she said.

"Remember what I said. Your always going to be rejected before you get published. You just need to try another publishing house."

"What's the point?" Hiccup said.

"I've already been four publishing houses already. Everyone is expecting to wright the next Maiden knights."

"I know it seems that way, Hiccup." His Mother reassured him.

"But you'll find a house that will publish your novel."

"It's no about that." Hiccup said, turning to her.

Valka stopped talking and glanced curiously at Hiccup. She then heard the front door open and a voice calling to her and Hiccup.

"Valka, Hiccup!"

Valka turned and saw her husband, Stoick walk into the kitchen. He was a burly man with a long brown beard and air tied back. He was wearing a pair of glasses and a black suit, holding a black brief case. He placed his brief case down on the counter top and glanced down at Hiccup's manuscript and letter.

"Hey, the publishing house get back!" He said.

"Is our son now another author in the family?"

He then noticed the word rejected which was stamped over the cover of Hiccup's manuscript. Stoick frowned. He turned to Hiccup and Valka.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Valka looked back at Hiccup. He turned and narrowed his head.

"Hiccup?" she asked.

Hiccup pondered over what he was about to say. He had kept it bottled up for so long. For as long as he could remember, his parents were the two hero's of berk. His mother, a world renowned writer that put their town on the map. His father, who made the town was it is today.

But where did that leave him?

Everyone always compared him to his parents. They all expected that he would do great things for Berk. That he would follow in his parents footsteps. They all had such overwhelming expectations for him and his parents legacy too great to live up to. Hiccup became so frustrated with it. But he had kept it to himself for so long.

He didn't know how else he could say it. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He then turned back to his parents.

"It's just... all my life, you two have always been the town heroes!" Hiccup said, as if he had released all the frustration built up inside.

"Dad, when you got elected as mayor, you've been the only politician who kept his promises."

Stoick nodded his head.

"And mom, you've got a best selling book series."

Valka turned to Stoick as the two looked to one another.

"And all I do is give tours at the museum." He said.

"Hiccup, that's not true." Valka said.

"You contribute much to this town as we do."

"How?" Hiccup said.

"All I've done is volunteer at the Museum and give tours about the history of berk. And Fishlegs knows more about our heritage then me. I just..."

"You what?" Stoick asked, squinting his eyes.

Hiccup sighed.

"I just want to do something that matters." He said.

Valka came up behind Hiccup and placed her hand over his shoulder.

"Hiccup," she said.

"You don't need to do anything. You've already matter to me and your father."

Stoick came up and patted his son on the back.

"That's right, son." He reassured his son.

"You don't need to prove anything to us. We're just happy to have a son like you."

* * *

Hiccup was laying back in his bed. He turned his head and glanced over at his desk where he had set his manuscript. Rewriting his novel again seemed like a waste of time. Every publisher had said the same thing after several rewrites. What good would it do if he rewrote it again.

Hiccup sighed and turned his head, gazing up at the ceiling. He glanced to his bed room door which hung open. He heard his parents talking from down the hall.

"Stoick, I'm worried about Hiccup." Valka said.

"Have we really pressured him so much?"

"Non-sense, what has he to feel so pressured about?" Stoick said.

"We've made this town safe for him and all the other kids and I'm sure he'll find someone that will publish his novel. It'll be fine."

Hiccup suddenly heard a knock on the window. He cocked his head and saw Astrid kneeling outside his bed room window. Hiccup sat up and got out of bed. He came up, unlocked his bedroom window and open it.

"Hey." Astrid said as she climbed into his room.

"Hey." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She stood up and turned to Hiccup.

"I heard you guys talking." she said.

Hiccup turned and nodded his head. Astrid turned back and saw Hiccup's manuscript on his desk. The word Rejected stamped in red across the cover.

"They said my novel doesn't live up to my mom's work."Hiccup said.

"Are you serious?" She said.

"Yeah." Hiccup said as he sat in his desk chair.

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes. This was getting ridicules. This was the forth publishing house Hiccup approached with his novel and they turned him down because it didn't live up to his mother's books.

"What is their deal?" She said, throwing up her arms.

"Well you know how it is," Hiccup said.

"My mom's has the best selling series of novels. So now everyone is expecting me to write the next Maiden Knights."

Hiccup leaned his head back against his seat.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded to her.

"So now what?" She said

Hiccup shrugged.

"I don't know." He said.

"Are you going to try another publisher?" she asked.

Hiccup shook his head.

"What's the point?" he said.

"Even if I rewrite it again, they're still not gonna turn it down."

Hiccup then stood up from his chair.

"Why is this so hard?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, curiously.

He turned to her.

"I just wish to do something for this town." Hiccup said.

"I wish that I can show everyone that I can be like my parents. But no matter what I do, it's not good enough."

Hiccup sighed and narrowed his head. Astrid stood up the bed and came up behind him. He glanced to her.

"Your right." She said.

"Its never going to be enough. So why Are you trying to be like your parents?"

Hiccup glanced up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you trying to be like your mom and dad?" she asked again.

Hiccup as about to speak. But then paused. He narrowed his head as he thought for a moment.

"I... I just thought that..." he said.

"I don't know. I guess because... that's what everyone expects of me."

"But what do you expect from yourself?" She asked.

Hiccup turned to her. He never thought of that really. All this time he wanted to prove to people that he could live up to his parents. But he wasn't sure why. He thought maybe it was because that's what everyone expected of him. And he wanted to show them that he could live up to his parents image.

He shook his head.

"I don't know." He said.

"I think I know." Astrid insisted.

Hiccup glanced up at her.

"And whats that?" He asked.

"Well your dads the mayor of Berk and your mom's a best selling Author," She pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Hiccup said.

"But you just follow in their foot steps." She pointed out.

Hiccup glanced to her curiously.

"What are you saying?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm saying, you just need need take things a step forward and do something unexpected." Astrid said.

Hiccup squinted his eyes as he thought.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

Hiccup cocked his head and glanced out his bedroom window.

"I don't know." he answered.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review.)**


	11. The map to the lost Empire part 5

Hiccup and Astrid rode their bikes up to the front entrance of the museum. They pulled up the bike rack near the front doors. Hiccup got off his bike and pulled it up to the lot. He glanced to the far end and saw Fishleg's bike chained to the pole.

"Look's like Fishlegs already here." He said, turning Astrid.

"He's probably already inside setting up." Astrid said.

Hiccup glanced down to his watch. It was forty minutes passed eight. Their shift didn't start until nine twenty.

"We should get going." He said.

"Our shift starts soon."

Hiccup and Astrid walked into the museum. They came into the main entrance, where they saw Gobber mopping.

"Gobber." Hiccup said.

Gobber glanced up from mopping the floor.

"Ah, good morning, Hiccup." He said, leaning against the pole of his mop.

"Morning Astrid."

"Have you seen Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I saw him in the facility room with Dr. DeLilsle," Gobber said. pointing to the hallway behind him.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid walked into the faculty room and saw Fishlegs and Dr. Delilsle sitting at the table, examining the map.

"Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs turned to him and Astrid.

"Hiccup, Astrid, I'm glad your here!" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, curiously.

"We have to give a tour in twenty minutes."

Fishlegs stood up from his seat and took the small Ipad laying on the table.

"Me and Delilsle were examining the map." He said.

He scrolled his Ipad.

"I did some research on Viking and Maruvian interactions. There wasn't much but I did find this."

He handed Hiccup his Ipad. Hiccup took the Ipad and looked down at the screen. Which showed an image of a carving a large bearded man with Horns on each side of his head, wielding an ax. Facing what looked to be a carving of a dargon.

"This was taken in the Maruvian Temple in Peru."

Hiccup squinted his eyes. He narrowed his head to get a closer look at the carving. It didn't look like the sunbirds normally seen in Maruvian stone carvings.

This carving seemed to resemble of the a... dragon. Hiccup widened, realizing the carving of the man and dragon were of Modolf and the Night Fury.

"Modolf!" He said.

"Yeah," Fishlegs said.

"The carving is the of an ancient Maruvian tale of a great tribe from across the sea, who followed a great night shadow. They say the chief faced the beast in the great mountains near the lost Maruvian city."

Hiccup and Astrid glanced to one another.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Fishlegs said.

"This is actual evidence that Vikings and Maruvians have met before."

"Now way." Hiccup said, turning back to the carving.

"And Professor Castillo's expedition were to those very ruins." Dr. Delilsle said.

"Hiccup, those ruins could have more to show about our history." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and pondered. Professor Castillo had just stumbled upon a new discovery about their Viking history. And if those Ruins could tell them more about Modelf and the Nightfury, it could change everything.

Fishlegs turned to Dr. Delilsle.

"Dr. Delilsle, we need an expedition to those ruins." Fishlegs said.

"Fishlegs, we would need funding in order to launch an expedition like this." She said.

"The Museum already spent millions of dollars on the new Maruvian Exhibit."

"Maybe my parents can help." Hiccup said.

"What?" Dr. Delilsle said, turning to Hiccup.

"My mom and dad could fund the expedition." Hiccup offered.

"Hey, yeah!" Fishlegs said, snapping his fingers.

Astrid glanced to Hiccup.

"Are you sure, Hiccup?" she asked.

"Astrid, you told me last night I need to go beyond what my parents have done." he said.

"This could be my chance to do something for Berk. What's the harm in trying?"

Astrid glanced to the side as she pondered.

"I guess not." she said

Hiccup walked up to the table and rolled up the map.

"Come one, my dads over at the Town hall."

"What about the tour?" Fishlegs said.

"I have someone from the facility cover it." Dr. Delilsle said.

"Thanks Delilsle." Hiccup said.

* * *

Hiccup, his friends and the doctor walked up to his father's office. They came up to the desk where his Secrety was sitting.

"Hey Melody." He said.

She looked up from her computer and turned to him.

"Hiccup," she said.

"How can I help you?"

"Is my dad in?" Hiccup asked, curiously.

"Oh yeah, just a second." she said.

She turned and pressed the intercom.

"Mr. Haddock?

"Yes, Melody?" Stoick said.

"Your son is here." she said.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said.

"Send him in."

"Yes Mr Haddock." Melody said.

She glanced up to Hiccup.

"You can go right in." She said.

"Thanks Melody." Hiccup said.

Hiccup turned and walked up to the doors to his fathers office. He opened the door and walked inside. His father was sitting behind his desk, signing several papers. He looked up from his work and saw Hiccup and his friends.

"Hiccup!" he said as he stood up from his desk.

"Hey, dad." Hiccup said.

"Hello, Mr Haddock." Dr. Delilsle said.

"Ah, Doctor Delilsle." Stoick said.

Stoick walked around his desk and came up to Delilsle, shaking her hand.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Delilsle said.

"I have to commend you for the work you've done at the Museum." Stoick said as he came back around his desk.

"The Maruvian exhibit has increased tourism for Berk."

"Speaking of the Maruvian exhibit," Hiccup said.

"Dad, we have something to show you. We think we might have made a discovery."

"A new discovery?" Stoick said.

Hiccup nodded his head. came up to his desk and pulled out the map from his backpack. He laid out the map and unraveled it.

"We found this in one of the Maruvian pottery." Hiccup said.

Stoick took his glasses and placed them over his nose. He narrowed his head and glanced down at the map.

"A map?" stoick asked, glancing up at his son.

"Not just any map." Fishlegs insisted.

"Look."

He pointed down at the drawing of the Nightfury. Stoick leaned closer as he squinted his eyes. He then paused, widened his eyes to the realization of the symbol on the map. Stoick glanced up at Hiccup.

"Is that...!" He said.

"The Nightfury!" Hiccup insisted.

"This is another of Moldof's map."

"And it leads right to a lost Maruvian city." Fishlegs insisted.

"We have reason to believe that Moldolf may have ended up in south america," Delilsle said.

"And he may have discovered a Marvian city."

Stoick glanced down at the map, shaking his head in disbelief. He could hardly find the words to describe it. The fact that Berk and Maru had History was just unprecedented.

"This is... extraordinary!" He said.

"Yeah, which is why we were wondering if you could fund an expedition." Hiccup said.

Stoick glanced up to his son, removing the glasses from his face as he squinted his eyes curiously.

"Expedition?" Stoick said.

Hiccup nodded his head.

"Uh... yeah." He said.

"We were hoping that the museum you and mom could help fund an expedition to this lost city."

"Hiccup, I would like to help," He insisted.

"But how do we know this city is even real, let alone this map?"

"Mr. Mayor, if I may." Dr Delilsle said.

"This lost city is real. My colleague, Professor Castillo lead an expedition to these ruins."

"Really?" Stoick asked, curiously.

"And did he not find anything?"

Delilsle paused. She narrowed her eyes, retracting her hand at the initial thought of her late colleague.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it." She said, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Stoick said, narrowing his eyes.

"Thank you." She said, appreciating his sympathy.

"And that's another reason." Stoick said, glancing to Hiccup.

"What if something goes wrong? If something were to happen to you."

"Dad, it's fine." Hiccup reassured his father.

"Nothings gonna happen."

"I'm still not sure." Stoick said.

"Dad, think about it." Hiccup said.

"We might have a history with the Maruvians. If Moldof was there, this lost city might tell us more about our history."

"Hiccup has a point." Astrid insisted.

"And dad, you said you wanted to increase tourism to the Town," Hiccup brought up.

"With a discovery like this, people will come from all over would come to Berk."

Stoick narrowed his head, stroking his long bushy brown beard. Tourism in Berk was at an all time high ever since Valka published her first novel. And it's remained steady ever since. But with a discovery like this, if word got out it would bring people from all around. Another piece of Berkian history, connected with a Latina Culture?

Not only that, but this would benefit local town businesses as well.

He glanced up at Dr. Delilsle.

"Docter," he said.

"How much would you need for the expedition?"

"Not much." She insisted.

"I should be able to cover some of the expedition myself. And I may know someone who could also help fund it."

 **(I hope you all enjoyed, we only have one part left before we move on to the third chapter. Please comment and review!)**


	12. 3 The Night Fury part 1

**Chapter 3, The Night Fury**

The five jaquins flew toward the sight of the smoke. They flew in throughthe canopy of the trees and landed in a small clearing below. Elena peered up through the jungle and saw the smoke raising ahead through the underbrush.

"Look!" she said, pointing ahead through the jungle.

"It look like it's coming from over there."

Skylar came up. His ear twitch, hearing a faint sound in the near distance.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" he asked, glancing back at Elena and the others.

Elena got off Luna's back and came up to her brother. She stood for a moment, squinting her eyes and leaning her head forward as she listened. She heard a faint voice in the distance. She then heard another.

"It sounds like..."

She gasped, realizing what it could be.

"Come on," Neko said.

"Let's check it out!"

Neko the turned and dashed ahead. Only to then come to a sudden stop as he was yanked back by Migs.

"Wait, Neko," Migs said.

"We can't just go over there. It could be dangerous."

They then heard a sudden rustling through the underbrush. They glanced up and saw Elena plowing through the underbrush.

"Wait, princess!" he said.

Elena brushed through the leaves and branches as she made her way toward the voices. She could hear them getting louder and louder the closer she became. She couldn't hold back the anticipation. Could it really be?

She then raised a large palm leaf and the she stared in awe. Her anticipation. Her hopes. It was all so.

In the clearing, she could see a small campsite with several people setting up tents and equipment. Elena was in awe. She hadn't seen her own kind in so long. It was rare that any human would ever come to valley.

"Princess!"

Migs, Luna, Skylar and Neko came up from behind the Jaquin princess.

"Princess, what are you-"

Elena turned back to them.

"Shhh!" she said.

"What?" Skylar asked.

Elena glanced back into the clearing. Migs, skylar and Luna peered from behind her and gasped in awe. The hunkered down beneath the cover of the foliage. Neko then came up from behind.

"Hey, whats going-"

Migs quickly grabbed Neko and pulled him under.

"Neko, shh!" Migs said, whispering.

"Humans!"

"Humans?" Neko said.

Migs quickly put his paw over his mouth and shushed him.

"Keep quiet." he said.

They then heard the sound of a woman's voice in the clearing.

"We should be there by the afternoon if we take the path."

Elena glanced back into the clearing. She saw a woman coming out of the tent. She looked to be of Latina like her. She was dressed in light brown vest with a white shirt underneath, brown shorts and a hat. Holding what looked to be a map of some kind.

"That path is torturous,"

She turned back to the tent, where she a tall man emerged from the entrance. He had a slender face and looked to be in his mid fifty's. He had short grey hair, wearing a light brown vest and long cargo pants.

Elena squinted her eyes curiously at the man. He looked oddly familiar. Like she had seen him somewhere before.

* * *

"Many of the ancient Maruvians had set up traps along the path," he said, as they walked up to one of the tables under the canopy.

"Professor Castillo and I had run into them before."

"Which is why we were hoping you could navigate us, Mr. Grimmel." Dr. DeLilsle said, placing the map down on the table.

Grimmel glanced back at the map.

"I think I may be able to," he said, glancing down at the map.

"After all, the museum's offering me a sufficient payment for this expedition."

* * *

Hiccup emerged from one of the tents. He glanced across the campsite and saw Dr. DeLisle and Grimmel standing around the table at the map. Astrid and Fishlegs both emerged from the tent and glanced to him. He then turned to them.

"Come on," he said.

"We should probably go see what's going on."

He then turned and walked over to the doctor. Grimmel glanced up from the map and saw the tree friends coming up to them.

"Ah, Mr. Haddock." Grimmel said.

"Nice of you to join us."

* * *

Elena peered up from the foliage, lifting the palm leaf. She saw three teens, no older then she was, walking up to the table. And suddenly found herself, staring in awe at the boy with the long spiky brown hair. He looked to be the same age as he and was wearing a pair of glasses over his nose, a white shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.

She felt a strange feeling in her belly. As if she had butterfly's in her stomach. Her heart was pounding so rapidly in her chest. She couldn't look away from him.

He was so handsome.

* * *

"It should only be a days hike to the city from here," Dr. DeLisle said.

"If we get a fresh start first thing in the morning, we should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

Fishlegs squealed in excitement.

"I can't wait!" he said.

"Hiccup, can you believe it?"

"Yes, Fishlegs," he said, raising his hand.

"We get it."

"We need to tread lightly." Grimmel advised.

"I've taken the path on the map before. It's lined with several traps set by the ancient Maruvians."

"Oh, great," Astrid said, glancing to Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Not to worry," Grimmel reassured them.

"I've trekked this path before. I know where these traps are."

"Well alright then." Hiccup said, nodding his head.

* * *

Migs glance back to Skylar, Neko and Luna.

"We have to warn Chief Zephyr," He said.

"Oh, right," he said, looking back at the others.

"Come on, you guys."

Skylar, Migs, Luna and Neko turned and started walking back to the clearing. Luna then stopped and glanced back at Elena.

"Hey, princess," she said.

But Elena said nothing back and continued to looking into the clearing. Migs, Skylar and Neko stopped and looked back at the princess. They glanced to each other, curiously.

Luna came up behind Elena. She peered around the corner, seeing the princess staring at something into the clearing. Luna glanced up at what she was looking at. She then widened her eyes, realizing she was staring at that boy in the clearing.

"Ohhh." she said, glancing back at Elena.

"Looks like the princess found a crush."

Elena was suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" she said, glancing back at Luna.

"What... I wasn't..."

She stepped back from the foliage as the leaves brushed

* * *

Hiccup heard the rustling in the foliage nearby. He glanced from the map and saw the leaves and palms waving up against one another. He saw something moving in the brush.

"Did you see that?" he said, glancing to Astrid.

Everyone glanced up at Hiccup.

"See what?" Astrid asked, curiously.

"There was something in the bushes," He said, pointing to the bushes.

Grimmel looked back at the foliage. He squinted his eyes and turned toward the foliage. He grabbed his riffle leaning against the table and began making his way toward the foliage. He slowly raised his rifle, pointing it toward the brush.

He came but a step from the foliage before brushing it aside and raising his rifle. Only to find there was nothing there. He lowered his riffle, peering around the surrounding jungle.

* * *

The five Jaquins were now flying high above the jungle. Skylar wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"That was a close one." He said, glancing up at Elena.

Elena didn't respond and instead was looking back at the sight of the camp.

"Come on," Migs said.

"We need to get back to the Mooncliff.

"Right, lets go, Amigo's!" Skylar said.

* * *

"Grimmel?" Dr. DeLisle said, as she, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs came up from behind.

"Stop!" Grimmel said, holding out his hand.

The four stopped where they stood.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, curiously

Grimmel scanned the foliage. He glanced from side to side, peering through the depths of the jungle. But still he saw nothing. He slowly lowered his riffle.

"It's nothing," he said, turning to the others.

"That's a relief." Hiccup said.

"Come on," DeLisle said, turning back to three friends.

"Lets get everything ready for tomorrow."

The group turned and walked back into the campsite. Grimmel turned back and gazed into the jungle. He glanced down and noticed several paw prints in the dirt, along with bear foot prints.

"Well, well, well," he said, narrowing down as he examined the tracks.

"What have we here?"

He glanced up, peering up at the treetops. Grinning scheming at what would be his greatest hunt.


	13. The Night Fury part 2

The five jaquins flew toward the Mooncliff. They came to the stone pillars, where Chief Zephyr was laying over a ledge below. The other Guardians were gathered before him. Migs turned and flew in toward the council circle as Elena, Skylar, Neko and Luna followed suit.

"Chief Zephyr!" Migs called.

Cheef Zephyr looked up to his trainees flying in from above. The five landed in the middle of the circle. Migs glanced up at the chief.

"We have a situation!"

Zephyr stood up on his hind legs.

"What kind of situation?" He asked, curiously.

"We spotted a humans in the jungle." Migs said, gesturing his head back toward the jungle

The Guardians gasped upon hearing the mentions of humans. Other then Elena, Humans hadn't been seen in the valley since they drove off from the valley.

"What are humans doing here?" One of the Guardians said.

"We overheard them talking," Migs insisted, turning back to the chief.

"One of them said something about the Maruvian city to the west."

"They're headed to the city!" The other guardians said.

Elena glanced back at the other guardians, hearing what they we were saying about humans. She frowned. They were all acting as if all humans were bad.

"Migs, are you certain of this?" Zephyr asked, curiously.

Migs nodded her head.

"Chief, Zephyr, we must drive them out!" Cruise said, stepping forward.

"Yes, I second that." Another said.

Elena shook her head, unable to stand by anymore.

"Wait, no!" Elena said, as she came off her brothers back.

Everyone turned to the princess. Elena came up before Zephyr.

"Please, Chief Zephyr," she pleaded.

"Attacking them is not the answer."

Cruise raised an eye brow at the princess.

"And just what are you implying, princess?" He said, turning to her.

"We just let then saunter on in our valley? Humans are dangerous."

"Cruise!" Zephyr said.

Everyone glanced up to Chief Zephyr. The Chief turned his head, glancing to the side as he pondered. While they both spoke truth, he would be a fool not to remember their history. He knew well of what humans were capable of. But he knew the a direct assault on them would be far too dangerous.

"Zephyr?" Migs said.

Chief Zephyr glanced up at his fellow Guardians.

"You are all right to be weary," He insisted.

"But the princess is right. A direct assault on humans would be far too dangerous."

He glanced up to Cruise.

"Cruise, take out best scouts to the campsite and observe them," he ordered.

Cruise reluctantly nodded his head.

"Yes, chief." He said, as he turned and leaped into the air.

A few other Jaquins followed after him.

* * *

Elena was tossing and turning in the nest. She groaned and rolled onto her side. Squeezing her eye lids shut as she tried to get some semblance of a good night sleep. Finally, Elena opened her eyes and leaned up off her brother. She groaned, rubbing her forehead.

She then looked up, peering to the jungle in the near distance. Elena then stood up and walked to the edge of the nest. She leaned over the edge as she stared out over the jungle.

She couldn't stop thinking about that boy in the clearing. Seeing him there, Elena was given feelings she had never felt before. She couldn't sleep nor eat. Her heart beat so fast, her palms so sweaty, her body trembling and the nervous sensation in her stomach.

Why did she feel this way? And of someone who she didn't even know?

She wondered was this...

Love?

Elena shook her head. That couldn't possibly be the reason she was feeling. Could it?

How could she be in love with someone she didn't even know?

* * *

Early that morning, Hiccup was sitting in the back of the truck along with Astrid and Fishlegs. The truck shuddered back and forth along the narrow road, branches and leaves brushing against the side of the vehicle. They hit a bump on the road, causing the truck to leap up and fall back down over it's back wheels. Fishlegs clung to the side of the truck.

"Wow!" he gasped.

Dr. Delisle peered from the passenger side window and glanced back to the three.

"Everyone okay, back there?" she

Hiccup turned and glanced to the doctor.

"We're fine," Hiccup insisted.

Only to have a hit in the face by a clutter of leaves. He readjusted his glasses and sat back down in the truck. Astrid chuckled.

"Hey, Hiccup, you got something there," she teased.

"Very funny, Astrid," He said, pulling the leaf from his hair.

Dr. Delisle sat back down in thew truck, glancing back down at the map. She then looked ahead and saw the path was cluttered with vegetation.

"Stop!" she said, putting out her hand to Grimmel.

Grimmel stopped the truck. He got out and walked around to the sight of the foliage. Hiccup stood up and looked over the hood of the truck.

"Uh, whats going on?" he said.

Dr. Delisle got out of the truck and walked over to Grimmel.

"It's too think to drive through." Grimmel said, glancing back at her.

"We're going to need to clear the way."

Grimmel glanced back to the others.

"Abraham, Cortez," he called out.

To men in the truck behind them pulled out several machetes from the back and leaped out from each side. They walked over to the foliage and began hacking at the leaves and palms.

* * *

Cruises and four other Jaquins flew high above the jungle. He narrowed his head, squinting his eyes as he peered down below the treetops. Looking out for any sign of the humans. They had lost sight of them a while ago after they had left camp.

Through the foliage below the trees, long lined tracks embedded in the dirt below. They had to be the tracks of those things the humans were riding.

Through an opening in the canopy, he spotted something below. He glanced back at the others.

"Hey, there they are," he said, gesturing his head down below.

He flew down toward the canopy below and came up over the opening. He peered down and saw a convoy of truck below. There were several humans in front of the trucks, slashing at the palms and foliage.

"And just where do you think you going?" he said, curiously.

By the looks of things, it seemed like they were heading west. which could only mean...

He looked up and in the distance, he saw the towering pyramids ahead. He then gasped.

"Oh, no!" he said.

He glanced back to his fellow guardians.

"We need to get back to the others!" He said.

The Guardians then turned and flew back to the Mooncliff.

* * *

Grimmels men continued to hack their way through the foliage. He glanced back at Dr. Delisle, who was now sitting in the driver seat of the truck. He gestured for her to follow. She drove slowly after him through the now cleared path. The other trucks followed suit.

The expedition continued on through the jungle. Hacking through the leaves, before long they came out of the foliage and into a clearing ahead. Grimmel stepped out of the foliage and walked to the edge of the ledge, gazing in awe. Dr. Delisle then pulled up into the clearing behind him.

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid stood up in the back of the truck. In the near distance, the remains of the Maruvian city. Though much of it crumbled and coated in lush vegetation, the answers of their viking heritage and the Maruvians lied within those ruins.

"The Maruvian city!" Fishlegs said.

Fishlegs glanced back at Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup came up, gazing in awe at the city.

"This is..." he said, the words to describe his excitement slipped lost in awe.

"I don't believe it..." Astrid said.

"Berks history is somewhere in those ruins." Fishlegs said, excitedly.

"And we're about to be the first to discover it."

Hiccup turned and looked back over the lost city. He couldn't believe it himself. They were about to make a discover that would change their history forever. This was his chance to prove to everyone that he can live up to his parents.


End file.
